Opposites Attract
by monopolyguy
Summary: This is a story about Doug's sister. She's a teacher at some private school and has been "one of the guys" since middle school. When Phil is in desperate need of a new job, he finds out there is an opening at the private school Christen works at, and they don't get along. So she decides to think about the entire situation in an entirely new way, thanks to her brother Doug. Phil/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Ya I know, another story, and I know I say this all the time but, haha, I'm going to finish this one! My best friend got me absolutely obsessed with this movie and now I have no choice but to write. I had this idea while I was watching the first movie. It's about Doug's sister. She's a teacher at some private school and has been "one of the guys" since middle school. When Phil is in desperate need of a new job, he finds out there is an opening at the private school Christen works at, she gets upset. They haven't really ever been able to get along, and now she has to work with him, and see him everyday. So she decides to think about the entire situation in an entirely new way, thanks to her brother Doug. Phil/Oc AU. This is before the first Hangover movie, also Phil doesn't have a wife and kid, but he was divorced. Just something I thought would be cool to try out, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC. I wish I owned Bradley Cooper, but hey, who doesn't right.**

* * *

"And don't forget to read the first four chapters of the book you were all assigned this weekend, there'll be a test on it on Monday, you've all been warned!" she shouted at her class as they all began to pack up and leave the room. Once everyone was gone she walked over to the long white board and began to erase today's lesson. She let out a long sigh as she looked at the spotless board, perfect. She looked to her left, out at the beautiful Friday afternoon that awaited her. It was the only thing she, and no doubt her students, could think about all day. Don't get her wrong or anything. She loved being a teacher. But she had a life just like everyone else, after all the was only twenty six. She was planning on meeting her brother's girlfriend Tracy at Starbucks tonight. She said there was something she needed to talk to her about, it sounded really important and it's been bugging her all day. She tied her long golden hair up into a high pony tail and finished up some last minute work as she headed out. When she left the school she made her way to her car, slowly, trying not to look to excited in front of all the students in front of the school, plus it wasn't as if she could run anyway. Being a teacher at a private school had its ups and downs. An up being she got paid better than she would being a public school teacher, a down being she had to dress nice for the occasion. She loves to be organized, to be clean and punctual, but when it comes down to her clothes, she just wished she could wear jeans and a simple tee-shirt at the end of the day instead of her suit.

She got into her car and right when she left the parking lot she got a call from her brother.  
"Hey Doug, what's up?" she asked.  
"Hey, I was just wondering, Tracy said you guys were meeting for coffee tonight..."  
"And...?"  
"And I was wondering, if it would be okay, for the guys and I to come along too. I mean, Tracy said it's better if everyone is there." he explained.  
"Mhm, I see." she laughed to herself, she had an idea of what was going on. "Well of course, if that's what _she_ wants then I'm okay with it."  
"Great, we'll see you tonight Chris, see ya."  
"Bye." she said, then dropped her phone onto the passenger's seat as she drove home. She pulled into her driveway and got her bags and wet into the house. As soon as she closed the door she dropped her bags to the floor and dropped her coat on top of them. "Oh thank god." she said as she walked towards the fridge and pulled out a beer. "The weekend." she sighed as she took a long sip of it and walked into her bedroom to change. She got on her black skinny jeans and light blue cami. Her hair was still up in a pony tail so she kept it that way. She looked the clock on her bedside table that said 6:00pm. She had to meet Tracy and the guys in half an hour so she grabbed her coat and left the house.

She pulled up in front of the coffee shop and rummaged through her bag to make sure everything was there, and everything was in its place before getting out of her car and walking into the shop where she saw Tracy and Doug sitting with Stu talking around a table.  
"Chris!" Tracy said as she saw her walk into the shop. Tracy and Christen have been almost like sisters since Doug introduced the two. They were best friends and she wouldn't want her brother with anyone else.  
"Hey." she said as she hugged Tracy. "How you been, I haven't seen you for like two weeks."  
"Oh I'm good, more than good, in fact..." Tracy began as she pulled back. Doug got up and put an arm around her waist. "We have something to tell you." she smiled. Christen looked between the two, realizing what was going on.  
"No way. No. Way, really?" she smiled.  
"We're getting married." Doug said, he couldn't help it any more.  
"Oh my god, that's amazing, and about time too! Oh you guys are going to be so happy together!" Chris cheered as she hugged her best friend, then her brother.  
"Why's everyone so happy?" came a voice. Just like that Chris's attitude got shot right out of her. She could feel the hairs on her neck stand up, from how annoyed she was already. She turned around to see Phil Wenneck. She crossed her arms.  
"Well if you were here about twenty seconds ago, you'd know." she shot back. Phil just smiled.  
"We're getting married." Doug said again, almost as excited as he was telling Chris.  
"Isn't this exciting! God this is great guys." Stu said. Phil's face was unreadable.  
"Are you serious?" he asked, almost like he was serious.  
"And here we go..." Chris said as she put her fingers between her eyes.  
"You're getting married? Doug Why what happened?" Phil began.  
"What do you mean what happened? I fell in love." Chris smiled, her brother was always like that.  
"Already? No offence to Tracy or anything but you're so young, why would you throw your life away so early." he said.  
"What are you talking about, just because your marriage didn't turn out very well doesn't mean mine won't." he said and walked out.  
"Doug!" Chris shouted after him. "I'll talk to him." she said and followed him outside.

"Doug-" she shouted after him, but he kept walking. "Doug! Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Just go back and celebrate I'm gonna go home." he said as he continued to walk.  
"Doug your car is the other way, if you keep walking you're going to end up at Taco Bell!" she shouted. Doug stopped and turned around to look at her.  
"Is this a mistake?" he asked.  
"What?"  
"Is this a mistake?" he shouted.  
"Yes." came a voice.  
"God would you stop doing that." Chris said to Phil as he came up to them holding two coffees.  
"God would you let your hair down, you'd look a whole lot sexier." he said completely ignoring her. Chris rolled her eyes, completely used to this, and turned back to her brother.  
"No, this is not a mistake. Everyone knew you were bound to pop the question within the next few weeks. Doug, she's wonderful. I absolutely adore her and the two of you are great together." she explained to him.  
"Look there's no doubt that Tracy's hot, but it wouldn't work out. But you two are just so in sync it's creepy. You need to be on separate wave lengths, it keeps things interesting." Phil said, taking a drink of one of the coffees.  
"You're such an ass." Chris said.  
"Bull shit, if people got together because of their differences, then the two of you would be perfect for each other. It's the fact that we have so much in common that makes us perfect for one another." Doug said to Phil. "Look, I love Tracy, and it's pretty clear Tracy loves me so I'm going through with this whether you like it or not all right? I'm just saying it'd be nice for my best friend to be with me through this whole thing." Doug said, walking up to Phil. Phil let out a long sigh and looked up at Doug.  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, I'm with you."  
"Seriously?" Chris laughed.  
"That's great Phil." Doug smiled.  
"Guys is everything okay, Tracy's in there freaking out that Doug changed his mind about the whole thing." Stu came outside and told them.  
"Oh shit, no! No I'm coming!" Doug ran back towards the shop. Phil laughed as he watched his best friend run back.

"So you're really going to help?" Chris asked him as he turned back to her. He just shrugged his shoulders and held out a cup for her. "What's this?" she asked.  
"It's for you." he said simply.  
"Did you poison it?" she asked, taking off the lid and sniffing it.  
"What? God no. I just thought I owed you something for-" he stopped midsentence and smiled. "Never mind, we'll make it a surprise." he said as he walked back to the shop.  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, make what a surprise?"she asked catching up with him.  
"You'll see on Monday."  
"Phil this isn't funny just tell me!" she shouted as he entered the shop. He made her so angry, she didn't know why, but he always had that effect on her and recently it's been growing.

When she came back into Starbucks she sat down with her three best friends, and Phil, and started talking about the wedding. Doug asked Phil to be his best man, seeing as he's Doug's eldest friend, and Tracy asked Christen to be her maid of honor, seeing as she was almost the only girl Tracy knew and they were inseparable. The whole thing sounded exciting and full of fun. The ideas they had for the wedding really sounded interesting, and Christen got to help plan it all. Every so often Christen would glance over at Phil who looked like he was about to get hit by a train, apparently all this wedding planning business was bringing up wither memories from his train wreck of a marriage, or it was just too much responsibility for him to handle. But for some reason, those words Doug said outside were still ringing in the back of her head, "_If people got together because of their differences, then the two of you would be perfect for each other." _

* * *

**Don't forget to Review, helps a lot guys, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Chris woke up on a bright, beautiful, sunny morning, then she remembered it was Monday. She rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm, but got up anyway. She did her normal daily routine, woke up, made breakfast, showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed, drive to Starbucks, then go to work. She did all of this in half an hour. She was in her car, drinking her coffee, still only half awake. She was so tired because she was up all night with Tracy discussing wedding plans. She swore they'd been talking "wedding" more than her and Doug. But she didn't mind helping out. Since Chris loves to plan parties and stuff, she thought a wedding wouldn't be too hard to do. She parked her car in the employee parking spot she did everyday and got out. She walked into the school and towards the class. She was always arrived a half hour before the bell. Just in case any of her students needed any help with their homework before class.

"Morning Lisa." Christen greeted the office administrator.  
"Good morning dear. How was your weekend?" she asked. Lisa was one of those old woman who loved to talk to you. She always greeted people and made them feel welcomed. She kind of reminded Chris of a nurse you'd see at the doctor's office.  
"Great, I met with my friend Tracy, she's getting married."  
"Is that the one who's dating your brother?" she asked.  
"Yup."  
"How exciting!" she smiled.  
"Yeah it really was. So I was at her house for most of the weekend discussing wedding ideas and we didn't realize how late it was getting." Lisa laughed, then changed the subject.  
"Hey did you hear about the new teacher filling in for Caldwell?" she asked.  
"What happened?"  
"Apparently she fell in the shower and broke her neck. They got a new guy to fill in for her. Quite the catch he is." she winked. Chris rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"I'm sure he is. Well I've-"  
"Got to go, I know Hun." she said as Chris started to walk away. She unlocked her class door and turned on the light. Placing her coffee on the nearest desk. She began with writing up the lesson plan for the morning. Time seemed to fly, she looked at the clock and saw that first period should start in about ten minutes. So she decided to head down to the staff room.

She got there and saw that there was doughnuts on the table.  
"Who brought these in?" she asked a fellow teacher.  
"The new guy." he said with his mouth open.  
"Well that's sweet." she took one and bit into it.  
"Why thank you." she heard a voice. She turned around saw Phil pouring himself a cup of coffee. She choked on her doughnut when she saw him. He walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Oh I'm Mister Wenneck, I'm filling in for Miss Caldwell." he said.  
"_You're _filling in for Caldwell?" she laughed. "Okay I knew you said you got a new job, but you never said it was here!" she said, looking angry. She put the doughnut back onto the table. "Wait a second." she looked at his coffee cup. "Is this why you bought me a coffee the other day?" she asked. He didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room. So she followed him. "Oh my god it is!" she said. They walked down the hall and he smirked.  
"Okay Chris just calm down-" he began.  
"No. Don't tell me to calm down. I have every right to freak out, you can't work here!" she said. He looked around them, then down the hall.  
"Well apparently I can." he smirked. "So you let your hair down at work...nice to know." he said, noticing her hair. She rolled her eyes.  
"You're disgusting." she stated, then walked down the hall. He watched her walk for a second before catching up with her.  
"Chris, it won't be that bad, we won't even see each other." She laughed.  
"Ya you're right. The only times we'll see each other is in the staff room, in the hallway, across the hall in your classroom." she began to list the things off on her hand.  
"Okay okay, so we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." he was still smiling, that just got her even more mad.  
"Do you really think that this is funny?" she asked. He tried to stop smiling, but couldn't. "Does Doug know you're working here?"  
"I haven't told anyone yet. It all depends on my first week here." he said seriously.  
"How'd you even get the job?" she asked curiously.  
"I got a call on Friday, someone asking me to fill in for the day. They liked me so much they asked me to fill in until the teacher is better. Plus I knew this is where you worked and wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this slip away." he said that last part as he stepped closer to her.  
"Okay you need to stop. And anyway, there's a rule about employee dating." she said.  
"Who said anything about dating, we don't have to date. I was thinking more of a one night thing." he said.  
"Oh my god, Phil. knock it off." she said and walked into her classroom.  
"It's Mister Wenneck!" he shouted after her, he smiled at the glare she sent him before shutting her door.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review, also I haven't decided yet whether I'm going to include the whole movie yet. I might. We'll see.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, I totally forgot to post this I'm sorry guys, hopefully I won't keep forgetting to update. While I was writing this I was listening to "You shook me all night long" by ACDC. Ya... I don't know. But it was thrilling LOL! And it probably explains a bit of this chapter. I was in a mood, sue me. But I know you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Phil's been working with Chris for about a week and a half now. Apparently Mrs. Caldwell's neck isn't going to get better for a couple of months. Which means Phil is probably going to be filling in for the remainder of the year. She sees him everywhere now. And having his classroom across the hall from hers doesn't help either. She can easily just look to her left and see him teaching his class at the same time he's teaching his. She finds herself looking over there more and more these days. She's even caught him staring at her too, while she's cleaning the board mostly which wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He's always being a complete ass and checking her out. She'd getting used to it, and that's what's annoying her. What's worse is that she's heard rumours too, about her and "Mr. Wenneck." But that's just kids. They probably had no idea they were even friends outside of school. Friends? Is that what they were? She could never tell with him, at one moment he's a douche, and the other he actually seems interested in what she has to say. She swore he laughed at one of her _really_ corny jokes the other day when she, Doug, Tracy and him were planning a bit of the wedding. Speaking of Doug, he still didn't know that Phil was working here. Phil told her that he would tell him when the time's right, why would that even matter? The "time?" It's not like he's doing anything that Doug would hate him for.

And here she was again, staring at him while he was holding a stupid old text book in his hand, explaining something to his students. Which was another thing, they all seemed to like him, which was nice. Phil seems to connect with them. He enjoyed the job no doubt, and she had to admit, she was getting used to him. She let out a long sigh as she finished cleaning the board. Here she was again, thinking about him. It was exhausting, and she didn't know why. Her students were currently writing a test so she had the time to ponder deeper into her head.

It was the end of a very long Thursday, and all Chris could think about for the last five minutes was the fastest way to escape and get home. But then she realized she had to meet Tracy tonight. Shit. She wanted to go home and just sleep. The bell finally rang and the students began to pack up their stuff.  
"If any of you forget to finish chapter 3 in the math text, then you better have a fantastic excuse for me in the morning. Have a great afternoon guys!" she yelled on top of all the chair stacking and little conversations between the students. She continued to smile as her students said their goodbyes and left the classroom. When the last kid was out, she began her regular routine of cleaning the classroom. She walked around and picked up bits of plastic and paper. She leaned between two desks and picked up one piece, before hearing a small chuckle.  
"What is it Phil?" she asked as she stood back up and turned around.  
"Nothing it can wait, I think I saw another piece of garbage over in that corner over there." he said, pointing behind her. She knew he just wanted to see her bend down again. She sighed and walked past him to the garbage and dropped the little bits into the bin.  
"I have to go meet Tracy in like twenty minutes, what?" she asked. Phil stood there for a second, staring at her. He could tell there was something bothering her.  
"Are you Okay?" he asked. For a second, she looked genuinely surprised. Did Phil just ask if she was okay? He didn't even sound sarcastic. She snickered.  
"Why would you care?" she said sarcastically.  
"Why wouldn't I care?"  
"Phil what is this?"  
"What're you talking about? It's a simple question." He said, raising his voice a bit, before he stopped. "Look; can we just not fight for once." he suggested. She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead.  
"No, no fever..." She said quietly. He laughed and pushed her hand away.  
"No I'm serious Chris. Let's just stop." he said again.  
"Where's this coming from?"  
"I was just thinking, the wedding is coming up, and we're going to have to end up pretending we're not fighting for one night. But instead of pretending, why don't we just stop? I don't know about you, but this is getting exhausting." he finished. She stood there staring at him for a good fifteen seconds, not sure if she can believe what he was saying.  
"You're serious?"  
"I've never been so serious about anything in my entire life." he said with a straight face. "Honestly, I don't understand why you hate me so much."  
"I don't hate you, _you_ hate _me_." she said.  
"I've never hated you." he said. It was then when she felt her stomach turn upside down. Why was he making her feel this way? Was he doing it on purpose? Did he know that he was going to drive her crazy? She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't even realize how close he was standing to her.  
"I-I just thought-" she stopped mid sentence, staring up at his eyes.  
"Yeah?" he asked in a whisper. She couldn't form words. For the first time since she's met Phil Wenneck, she could not form a single consonant. He was leaning down slowly, "what?" his lips were barely brushing against hers, they hovered there for a moment before he slowly, delicately pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

It was such a slow, intimate kiss. Would intimate be the word to use? Was this even intimate with Phil or was he just trying to mess with her. She kept trying to convince herself that he was just trying to tease her, but she knew that wasn't true. For some crazy, bizarre reason, she believed him. As soon as it had begun, it ended. He pulled back, his arms slowly moving from her waist to beside her on the wall. She looked up in his eyes which were now clouded with lust.  
"Phil." she whispered.  
"Ya?" he asked in the same tone, not taking his eyes off her for a second.  
"I think this is the longest we've ever gone without fighting." they both laughed. She pulled him back in for a kiss and they stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was really only five minutes. The kiss went on, going into even more dangerous territory before he broke off to her neck. It was then that she had to pull him off her. "If we're going to do this, we can't do it here." she said. He completely understood.

They went back to Phil's place, knowing that Tracy would probably come knocking at Chris' house when she forgot to meet her. And no one would go looking for her there. They practically fell into his house, in a full on make out session now. mouths battling for dominance, tongues exploring new places they've never tasted before. Phil knocked open his bedroom door and continued to walk backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell onto it with Chris following on top of him. She straddled him and pulled off her shirt and revealing her black lacy bra. Phil stared in awe. He would never admit it, but from the first moment he laid eyes on Chris he thought that she was beautiful, but knowing Doug, if he ever found out about this, he would probably die. Phil switched positions and was holding himself above her. He took in the sight of her and kissed her as hard as he could. He could feel her fiddling with the little buttons on his shirt. He smiled as he helped her unbutton it. When he got it off he reached around her and scooped her up in his arms and continued to kiss down her neck as he unhooked her bra and threw it across the room with her shirt somewhere. It went on like this. They flew different parts of their clothes off and onto a pile on the floor. They were both lying naked on the bed and catching their breath.  
"Are you sure Chris?" he asked. She leaned up and kissed him furiously on the mouth. He didn't need any more reassurance after that and pushed inside her.

* * *

_"Phil, hey, it's Doug. Again. I was just wondering if you've heard from Chris. She didn't meet up with Tracy last night and her car wasn't at her place. I know she probably didn't say anything to you but if you hear from her let me know alright man?"_ Phil was slowly waking up. The sun was shining on his face. He looked over at his phone. There were five unread messages on. it. They were all from Doug.  
"Shit." he said to himself. He looked around the room and saw all the clothes on the floor. Then memories of last night came flooding back into his head. It was amazing. Then he felt the bed shift behind him. He looked over and saw Chris sleeping on her chest. Her hair was a mess, slightly covering her face. She had no shirt on, so he could see the sun from the window covering it. She moved her head slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning sunshine." he laughed. She blinked a few times before looking at Phil.  
"Oh my god." she said all of a sudden. She turned onto her back and covered her chest with the blanket. "Oh my god." she repeated. "Did we-?"  
"Yeah." he said, staring at her, she looked terrified. And as soon as she looked terrified, she broke out in laughter. "Chris?"  
"Oh my god!" she moved her hair out of her face and let out a long breath. "Wow."  
"What, you're not mad?" he asked.  
"Mad? Why would I be mad? Should I be mad?" she asked.  
"No, of course not. I just thought you'd-" he paused.  
"I'd what? Phil last night was amazing." she said. Phil smiled.  
"It was." They sat there for a few moments staring at each other until she looked at the clock.  
"Oh shit!" she shouted.  
"What?"  
"It's eight."  
"Oh shit." he said.  
"Exactly." They both got up and rushed around the room gathering their stuff and getting ready for work.

Phil gave her a ride, seeing as her car was still at the school. There was only about five minutes until the school day started. Thank god he lived so close or they'd both be screwed. They didn't really have much time to talk because of the time and all. But she really did want to talk about last night. She rushed into her class and got her lesson prepared and wrote it on the board. She looked over to her left and saw Phil get into his class before catching her eye and smiling. _'What did I get myself into...'_ she thought.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was lunch time and all the students in the school were either out getting lunch, or sitting in the halls and cafeteria eating with their friends. Chris was sitting at her desk, wearing the same clothes from yesterday, clicking her pen and fiddling with the tests that she was supposed to be marking from the other day. She looked over at Phil, he was currently talking with Mr. Emerson. That old guy was always trying to talk to her in the halls in the morning. He's always in the mood for a chat and when he does, he won't ever stop. Guess no one gave Phil the memo because he was leaning against his desk, talking with the guy for a good twenty minutes. She just wish he'd leave so _she_ could talk to him. She couldn't wait any longer and got up and headed over to Phil's class and knocked on the door, the talking stopped and they looked over at her.  
"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
"No not at all. We were just chattin'" Emerson smiled.  
"Mr. Wenneck I was just coming over here to ask you about the test's you wanted me to look over." she said.  
"Right the tests, yes thanks. Um, sorry but this is important." Phil said to The older guy. He laughed.  
"No worries, I'm sure we can pick up from where we left off later." he smiled at him and nodded at Chris before leaving. Phil closed the door behind him and leaned against it and let out a long breath.  
"Thank god!" he said quietly.  
"Why did you talk to him in the first place?" she asked as she sat on the edge of his desk. He slowly came walking up to her.  
"Well how was I supposed to know he'd never stop talking?" he asked, as he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away seconds later. "What?" he asked, noticing her pulling her away.  
"Phil, what is this?" She whispered.  
"What's what?"  
"You know what I'm talking about." she said, getting up off the desk. "Last night, it was amazing, I admit. But don't you think it's going to be weird between us if we try to just forget?"  
"Who said anything about forgetting?"  
"You told me when you got here that you were only interested in a one-time thing." she stated.  
"I never thought that we would actually end up doing; _this._" he motioned between them.  
"And what are we doing exactly?" she asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it shut again. "See. My point exactly."  
"Okay wait hold on. If we were to, you know." he motioned between them again, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Yes..." she asked, wanting him to go on.  
"Would you do it?" he asked? She thought about it for a second, then smiled. She genuinnly smiled.  
"Are you, Phil Wenneck, asking me out?" she asked, smiling still.  
"Yeah." he smiled back. She pulled him into a kiss and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist.  
"Holy shit." they said together, then laughed.  
"Phil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What about Doug?" she asked. He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
"Well I didn't really know you were into that kind of thing but if you really want to- OW!" he said when she smacked his arm.  
"That's not what I was talking about!" she laughed.  
"I know, I know."  
"Well, are we going to tell him?"  
"Do you want to? I mean do you _really_ want to?" he asked.  
"Honestly, I'd be surprised if didn't try to kill himself." she said. "I say we wait and see where it goes, and if this doesn't work, we won't even need to tell him."  
"Alright, we won't tell him, not yet. That goes for Tracy and Stu as well. If they find out they're going to tell Doug in a heartbeat." he said. She was in her head for a few moments, gathering the whole idea.  
"I think this can work." she said.  
"Me too." he smirked.  
_'Miss Billings you have a message in the office, Miss Billings.'_ The PA announced. She groaned as she walked away from Phil and towards the office.

She walked up to the front desk and to Lisa, who handed her the phone. She was hoping it wouldn't be who she thought it was.  
"Hello?" she spoke, scrunching her eyes shut.  
"Where the HELL have you been?"  
"Hey Tracy." she said with a sigh.  
"Doug's been worried sick, you didn't show up last night, your car wasn't at your place and you weren't answering your phone!"  
"It died, and I was stuck here last night, I'm sorry I would've called you but I forgot. I was just so busy marking these tests that I lost track of time and all." she lied. The line was quiet for a moment. "Tracy?"  
"I'm just so glad you're safe." she said, letting out a breath.  
"Why wouldn't I be safe?" she asked.  
"I don't know, I thought maybe something bad had happened to you, I didn't know what to think." Tracy said.  
"I'm fine Trace, and you can tell my brother that too. You guys need to calm down and let me live my life alright." she teased. She could hear Tracy laugh from the other line.  
"Alright, I'll let you go, class has to be starting up again soon alright. Oh! And before I forget, there's going to be a little party here at the house over the weekend celebrating the engagement. Just a few people, nothing fancy." she said.  
"A few?"  
"Ya, you, me, my parents, Doug, Stu and Phil. Oh and my brother."  
"Alan? He's kind of strange..."  
"Yeah, but he lives here so I can't not invite him." they laughed.  
"Okay, I'll be there. See ya." Chris hung up the phone and gave it back to Lisa.

* * *

Christen was spending the afternoon with Tracy at some flower shop. She was choosing between two different shaded purple lilacs.  
"Trace, I don't really think there's a difference. they're both almost identically the same." Chris said, pointing between them.  
"No, but this one is lavender. It's so much better than the mauve." Tracy stated.  
"That's mauve. _That_ one is lavender." the lady told her. She got them mixed up.  
"But then which one's lilac?" Tracy asked, totally confused. Chris tuned the rest of the conversation out as she got _another _text from Phil. He wasn't stopping. She was at his house nearly an hour ago and she already missed him. It was weird, how something can change between them so fast, and now it's like they've never hated each other. f that made any sense.  
"Chris." she heard Tracy say her name.  
"What?" she asked, putting her phone away.  
"Who're you texting?" she asked as she put the flowers away.  
"Oh, just a friend." she said. "How about these ones. They're magenta." Chris tried to change the subject.  
"Chris- oh those are actually really pretty- hey!" Chris laughed. It was just too easy. They walked out of the store. Tracy didn't like the assortment of flowers there so they went to about twelve different stores until she found the right shade of purple. Which ended up being lavender after all. All this was happening so fast. Tomorrow was the engagement party, and was freaking out, hoping that no one would find out about her and Phil.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm so tired you have no idea. But I'm really excited for the next one, the engagement party, and I'm FINALLY going to write in Alan, god he's my favorite!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It was a bright, beautiful morning in LA. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and she had Phil sleeping right next to her. She was over at his house again. After the day of shopping yesterday with Tracy, Chris drove over to his house and stayed the night. She looked over at the clock, it was half past ten. She needed to get to Tracy's before noon to help her set up for the day. She slowly tried to move Phil's arm away from her as she got up, not wanting to wake him. She felt him move and pull her down again.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, still half asleep. Chris laughed as she turned around facing him in the bed.  
"I have to get to Tracy's." Phil looked over at the clock.  
"The party's not until noon, we have loads of time." he said as he settled his head in the crook of her neck and began to kiss her.  
"Yes, but I promised I'd help her set up."  
"Set up for what? There's gonna be less than twenty people there." he said, pulling away.  
"Phil, as much as I wanna stay, I can't. Someone might think something's up if I don't show." she explained.  
"I know." He kissed her one last time before she got up. He watched as she went about the room, picking up her clothes from last night. She looked over at him, she's never seen him smile so wide before.  
"What?" she asked. He was looking at her neck.  
"Nothing." he smiled. She looked in the mirror and saw numerous hickeys on her lower neck.  
"Oh my god." she said. He got up and stretched as she was looking in the mirror.  
"I'm sure you'll find a way to cover them up. Hey what about that light blue sports top you have? I think it's long enough, plus you look amazing in it." he said as he walked up behind her. She turned around and put her hands around his neck.  
"I'll see you at noon." she whispered.  
"I think I might come a little earlier." he said. "Maybe help set up..." She laughed.  
"Of course." she said. With that, she kissed him and headed back to her house where she got changed and put some make up on her lower neck. She did wear that sports top, Phil was right, it did cover it up, thank god.

She got to Tracy's at around eleven and knocked on the door. About a second later it swung open.  
"Hey Alan." she stated.  
"Hi Christen." he said. It was quiet for a moment, he was looking around the yard.  
"What're you looking for?" she asked, following his gaze.  
"There was a white van out here earlier. Were you followed?" he asked.  
"Followed? What no of course not." she said.  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Let. Me. In." she said, starting to get annoyed.  
"Okay let's just calm down and- HEY!" he was pushed out of the way be Tracy.  
"Finally you're here." she smiled. Tracy let Christen in and lead her to the kitchen. There was a ton of food on the island.  
"Feeding a country Trace?" she asked.  
"Ha ha, funny. No, I'm actually cooking. Here." she handed her an apron. "You get to make the potato salad."  
"Yes! Something I can _actually_ do." she said. There was only one thing she could really cook, and that was potato salad. Everyone loved it, even Phil. He even admitted it to her once.  
"I've gotta go get the yard set up, are you good in here?" Tracy asked. Chris gave her a thumbs up before she left.

About a half hour later the doorbell rang.  
"Trace!" Chris yelled, there was no answer, she was probably in the yard still. "Tracy!" she shouted again. "Fine." she wiped off her hands on the tea towel and walked to the door and opened it. "Stu! How're you?"  
"Good, where's Tracy?" he asked.  
"Oh she's out in the yard." She gave him a hug as he came in. Chris closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, Stu following.  
"Wow. _You're _cooking?" he asked. She flicked water on him and he laughed. "Whatcha making?"  
"Potato salad." she stated. He grabbed a spoon and dipped it in and tasted it.  
"Oh my god, still hits me every time." he joked. Chris laughed.  
"Now scoot, I need to finish this up." The doorbell rang again. "Wanna get that?"  
"Yup." he said as he was already on his way. moments later Doug and Phil came into the kitchen with Stu. the three of them were laughing about something Chris obviously missed.  
"There she is. The world's best sister." Doug said.  
"Ya, I'm only the best sister because you got me stuck on flower duty with your fiancé yesterday." she shot daggers at him.  
"Ya...sorry. I told you I had things to do." he said as he hugged her.  
"I know." she said as she pulled away. She looked over at Phil. "Wenneck." she stated.  
"Billings." he said in the same tone.  
"Guys come on, it's my engagement party, at least try to get along." Doug said.  
"That's impossible and you know that." Stu said, reaching into the fridge and got out a beer. Tracy came into the room.  
"I didn't know you guys got here." she said as she kissed Doug. God she wished she could do that to Phil, she looked over at him and saw him looking at her too. "You're early." she smiled.  
"Surprise." Doug said.  
"Well why don't you head out into the back and help my dad with the pool. Alan's supposed to be helping but I'm pretty sure he has no idea what he's doing." she said. They all headed out the back door before Chris stopped Phil in his tracks and placed the huge bowl of potato salad in his hands.  
"It's good to see you too." he smiled. She gave him a quick kiss before she headed out. He stood there and watched her walk off.

"Okay Alan, put the net down!" She heard Doug shout as she came into the backyard and down the concrete steps. Alan was holding a ten foot long fishing net up, Stu was kneeled down on one knee cupping his balls.  
"What the fuck is going on?" she asked.  
"Alan sacked Stu." Doug explained. Phil came out, hauling the bowl of potato salad with him.  
"Wow Alan, okay buddy. Just put the net down alright." he said as he pushed the bowl into Chris' hands  
"It was an accident Phil." Alan tried to explain.  
"And that's cool, just put it down so we have no more accidents.' he said. Alan dropped the net and apologized to Stu. Chris walked over to him.  
"You okay Stu?" she asked, she helped him up and onto a lawn chair.  
"I think so." he said.  
"I'll go get you some ice." she said as she rushed back into the house. When she came back, Doug was helping Tracy's dad fetch what looked like a pair of pants out of the pool. She handed the ice pack to Stu, and he put it on his balls.  
"That's just like heaven." he sighed. Chris laughed.

A few hours past and Tracy and Chris were playing badminton in the backyard. The boys were sitting on the lawn chairs by the pool.  
"So any plans on what we should do for the bachelor party?" Stu asked.  
"One word; Vegas." Phil suggested. "It'll be great. We'll head on over for a night, gamble, see the town, then in the morning we'll head home." he said.  
"I don't know" Doug said.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You only get married once." he said.  
"What about you? You're divorced. You saying you're not going to get married again?" Doug asked.  
"I'd get married again. Hell, I'd get married right now." Phil muttered.  
"Okay, say we do do Vegas. Who'd we bring?" Doug asked.  
"It'll just be the three of us. We don't wanna invite too many people. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and if more people came then the secrets could get leaked." Phil said.  
"What secrets?" Chris asked as her and Tracy came back to the pool.  
"Oh if I told you I'd have to kill you." Phil smiled.  
"Oh I doubt your secrets are nothing like Chris' here." Tracy said, taking a drink of her beer. Phil and Chris went stiff.  
"What? What secret?" Doug asked.  
"I don't have a secret." Chris said, looking at Tracy.  
"Mhm, sure." she said. "Didn't seem like it at the flower shop the other day."  
"What?" she asked.  
"You know what I'm talking about." She really didn't. Tracy sighed. "I'm talking about the guy you were texting all day yesterday."  
"Oh, Chrisy was texting a boy." Doug teased.  
"I was not!" she defended herself. "Okay it might've been a boy, but it's not like that." she said.  
"Who was it?" Stu asked.  
"None of your business." Chris said as she walked into the house to get a drink of water.

Chris walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She walked to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water. She was standing in front of the sink, taking a sip as she looked outside before she felt a pair of hands work their way around her waist. She gasped and put her water on the counter.  
"It's only me." Phil said as he kissed her neck. "I see you had no trouble hiding those little marks." he laughed.  
"Phil, what if someone sees?" she asked.  
"Everyone's outside." he said. She spun around and smiled before giving him a proper kiss. She felt him moan into the kiss. "God this is the best idea we've ever had." he said. He felt her laugh vibrate his neck as she kissed it up and down. "I say you fake a major injury and I have to drive you to the hospital." She pulled back and looked at him while he was talking. "Then we can go home and I can play doctor." he joked. Chris laughed.  
"As tempting as that offer is-" she was cut off by someone clearing their throat. The looked over to see Alan coming into the room. Phil leaned on the counter beside Chris and took a drink of water.  
"Hey Al!" Phil waved, they watched as he went into the fridge and got out a pudding cup.  
"Hello Phil. Hello Christen." he greeted.  
"Hey, why do you always use my full name?" she asked.  
"It's a nice name. My cousin also's named Christen too. Did you know it means to baptize-"  
"In a Christian church. Yes, I know." she smiled.  
"Do you know what Philip means?" Alan asked, looking at him now. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "It means lover of horses." Alan said.  
"How funny, that's my favourite animal." Phil said.  
"That's pretty strange." Alan said as he opened his pudding cup and stuck his tongue in. "Christen, Tracy wanted me to tell you she's lighting the fire outside now." he said.  
"Thanks." Chris smiled as he walked off. They sat there for a moment.  
"Do you think he saw anything?" Phil asked, looking over at her.  
"I have no idea." she smiled. "Well we better get out there; lover of horses." she laughed.  
"Ha ha funny." he mocked her as they headed back to the yard.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review. I had so much fun writing for Alan, god he's awesome! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Chris was over at Phil's on a late Thursday night, going through some of the papers she had to grade. It's been a few weeks since her and Phil have been together, and most of it she's spent at his place. She was sitting in his office at his desk, with the little desk lamp on. She put her pen down and rubbed her tired face.

"This is exhausting." she said to herself, as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.  
"What is?" Phil asked, as his arms traveled lower down her body.  
"Grading these papers." he began to kiss down her neck, and she almost let a moan escape her throat as he dragged his nose down the column of her neck. "C'mon Phil, these need to be done by the morning." she groaned.  
"Do them later." he stated.  
"I can't it's eleven."  
"Then come to bed. You look exhausted." he said as she got up and sat on the desk. Once she was sitting down on it, he opened her legs and came closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a proper kiss. "I love being able to do that." he smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.  
"You say that every time we kiss, Phil."  
"Well it's true." That got her thinking. "What?"  
"How long?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"How long have you felt that way about me?" she asked again.  
"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted you." he said.  
"Then why did you act like such a dick all those years?" she asked. This made Phil chuckle. He leaned down and gave her another kiss.  
"I don't know, whenever I tried to talk to you I ended up coming across as-"  
"A giant dick?" she asked.  
"Yes; a giant dick. Happy?" She pulled him in for a heated kiss, but they were interrupted by the phone ringing.  
"Ugh! Why do we always get interrupted?" she groaned. Phil smiled and went for the phone.  
"Huh."  
"Who is it?"  
"Your brother."  
"Why is he calling so late?" she asked.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know Chris?" He said as he answered. "Hey, what's up man?" Chris still sat there on the desk watching him on the phone. "No I wasn't asleep. I was doing-"he looked over at her. "-stuff." Chris laughed. "Yeah sure, see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone.  
"So..."  
"Doug wants to meet us to meet him at the coffee place tomorrow night."  
"We? Or you?"  
"He said we're all meeting there." he walked over to Chris and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, she let out a high scream and giggled.  
"Where're we going?"  
"To bed. You've had enough fun with those papers for one night."

* * *

The next day Chris got a call from her brother asking if they could all hang out at the coffee shop that night, she was all ready going to come, but it was nice of him to still call. She was at her house, getting ready by herself. She was going to meet up with the others at the shop. She left the house and got into her car and headed for the coffee shop. When she got there she parked in the front and saw Tracy, Phil, Doug, and Stu all at a table laughing. That's when her eyes landed on Phil and Doug. They were laughing and joking around. For some reason she felt guilty inside, she hated the fact that she was lying to her brother about dating his best friend. She just didn't know how he would react. And frankly, she didn't want to know. She made her way inside and was greeted by hugs all around.  
"There you are! I was afraid you were going to cancel!" Tracy said, getting up and hugging her.  
"Sorry I'm late, I had a few papers I had to grade last minute." she said, making up an excuse.  
"Speaking of which, Phil finally told us where he was working." Stu said.  
"Really? Where?" she asked casually.  
"He got a teaching job at the same school you work at." he said.  
"Wow. I guess they finally filled the opening." Chris laughed.  
"God I can't imagine you two working in the same building." Doug said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Well you two?" he pointed between her and Phil. "Working in the same building and it NOT burning down? Impossible." Phil hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time she'd walked in. Everyone around them laughed.  
"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get a drink." she said, walking away from the group.

Moments later, after ordering her coffee, she sat at the counter, waiting for it to be done. She looked kind of depressed, she knew that, she wondered what it would be like if everyone actually knew about them.  
"Hey." she heard a voice. She turned to her left and saw Stu leaning against the counter. Chris' known Stu for as long as she's remembered. He was the only one who used to play with her when she was younger. He reminded her of a close cousin of some sort. But they were all practically family to her.  
"Hey." she put on a smile.  
"So what was that back there?" he asked.  
"What was what?" she asked.  
"You just getting up and walking off. You clearly looked pissed. Though I think Doug missed it." he said, taking a sip of his mocha frap.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Stu." she laughed.  
"Bull shit." he said. "Chris?" that got her attention and looked up at him. "What's going on. It's not just tonight, you've been acting really jumpy lately."  
"I'm fine." she said.  
"Are you?"  
"What? Are you my therapist now?" she asked sarcastically.  
"You're avoiding the question." he said, as he raised an eyebrow. She let out a long sigh.  
"You know when you're doing something that no one knows about and you don't know how to keep it a secret anymore?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ugh, I mean, have you ever had a dirty little secret?" she asked.  
"God yes. Still do." he said, taking another sip of his drink. "Wait. Chris?" She looked down at her hands. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's not that bad."  
"Really?" she asked, quirking her brow. He nodded, taking another sip. "I'm dating Phil." Stu choked on his drink, and began to cough. "Stu, you okay?"  
"You're what?" he said, in a hushed tone, like someone could hear them. "When did this happen?"  
"I don't know, about a month ago? Sometime after Doug and Tracy got engaged." she said. Her drink was done and the worker handed it to her.  
"Oh my god." he said repeatedly.  
"Hey! You wanted to know all right!" she said.  
"Why would you even think about doing something like this Chris? Are you going through some weird faze?"  
"Stu shut up okay. You don't know the whole story. I just-" she looked over at Doug, "I don't want Doug or anyone else to find out. At least not yet anyway." Stu looked like he saw a ghost. "All right?"  
"Fine. I'll keep it a secret." he said, taking a deep breath. "But you have to tell him eventually okay!"  
"Okay." she said reluctantly.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I didn't really have time to write it, but I didn't want to just leave it so I decided to update. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The two of them walked into Phil's house late that night. Since the coffee shop She's been really quiet. Phil shut the door behind them as she was taking off her jacket. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a beer.  
"You okay?" Phil asked, walking in slowly behind her.  
"Yup."  
"You don't sound like it." He said coming around the island and leaning against it in front of her. "What happened?" She was silent for a few moments.  
"I told Stu." she stated, taking a drink.  
"You told him about us?" he repeated, she nodded. "Why?"  
"Because this is fucking insane!" she shouted. "Do you know how much it kills me to see my brother and Tracy look at each other _every_ day without having to hide it from everyone else?" she asked, taking another long sip. Phil was quiet. "I mean why do they get to be happy?"  
"We're happy." he said, Chris scoffed. "You're not happy?"  
"I don't know Phil. I just-" she paused and looked up at him. "I wish I could be with you and not have to keep it a secret. I wanna go out and be a real couple. Like regular people, like Doug and Trace. I just wish we could have something even remotely close to what they have. You know they still think we can't stand each other?" With that she got up and walked into his room. She put down her beer and began to undress herself. Phil walked in a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand. He leaned against the door frame and watched. "I know you're there." she said.  
"I know, I was just thinking." he said as he came in.  
"About?" she asked as she felt his hands at the hem of her shirt.  
"About what you said." he said as he pulled it off of her. "You're right, I mean I know what you mean. Honestly I just don't know if Doug would be able to take _us_."  
"We don't know unless we try." she said, turning around in his arms.  
"How about we go out tomorrow. We'll go to dinner. No Doug, no Tracy, no helping organizing their big wedding, just us and a good bottle of wine?" he asked.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah why not? I mean I'm sure Stu would be able to cover for us, that is if he's agreed to keep us a secret."  
"He has, he just needs some time to get used to it." she smiled.  
"Good." With that he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm sorry Trace, I can't help you tonight." Chris said as she was putting one her favourite black dress. She was getting ready to go out with Phil. She had to admit she was really nervous. This would be the first time they'd actually went out.  
"Why?" Trace asked from the other end of the phone.  
"Because I all ready told you I have plans. There's an important staff meeting tonight and if I don't go I could get fired." she said.  
"Fine."  
"Ask Stu. I'm sure he's got nothing better to do tonight." Chris said as she put on her lipstick.  
"Fine!" she said. "I won't forgive you for this." Tracy said unconvincingly.  
"You'll get over it. I gotta go."  
"Okay have fun." Tracy said. Chris hung up as she heard the doorbell ring.

She got her bag and went to the door and opened it. There stood Phil, he was wearing the most incredible suit she'd ever seen.  
"Wow." he said. Chris smiled and went up to kiss him. "You look incredible." he said against her lips.  
"thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." she smiled. Chris closed the door and Phil walked her to the car and opened the door for her. He closed the door and got in the car. Before they knew it they drove off to the restaurant.  
"Phil?" she asked.  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at her side.  
"I can tell you're just as nervous as I am about tonight." she began, and looked at him. "But I just wanted to say that this means the world to me." He took one hand off the wheel and held her hand.  
"It's going to be fine, just relax okay? I swear we won't see anyone we know tonight." he said.  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
"Just trust me." he said.

They got to the restaurant and Phil opened the door for her as they walked in.  
"You know, I don't think I ever remember you holding a door open for me before we started this." she laughed.  
"Things are different now." he said as they walked up to the man at the desk. "Hi, Wenneck for two." the man looked through his little book.  
"Yes, follow me." he said as he lead them off to a table. They sat down and the man handed them a menu. "I just want to say welcome. I hope you're having an excellent night, I'll send a waiter straight your way." he smiled and walked away. Chris got a chance to look around. It was beautiful and extremely sophisticated.  
"So." Phil began. "Is this place nice enough? Because if it isn't I have a few more places to try." she laughed.  
"This place is perfect." She leaned over the table and kissed him.  
"I'm sorry." he said after a few moments of silence.  
"For what?" she asked, still smiling.  
"What you were saying last night, about us not being able to be a real couple. I mean I get it, I feel that way sometimes too." he said.  
"Phil it's okay."  
"No; it's not." she looked over her menu at him. "You're right. We should tell Doug." Her heart almost leaped out of her chest when he said that.  
"What?"  
"Chris, it's killing me not being able to kiss you every time I see you, especially when Doug's around. Don't get me wrong he's my best friend and I'd do anything for him, but I can't keep lying to him. He's your brother Christen." She sat there in silence as he was talking. "Chris?" She was about to say something when their server came to the table.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, are you two ready?" she asked.  
"Abigail?" Chris asked.  
"Hey Christen."  
"Abigail? Abi- Ms. Fletcher?" Phil asked.  
"Mister Wenneck hi."  
"Oh my god." Chris said, her head in her hands.  
"Shit." Phil said.  
"What're you two doing here?" Abigail was one of the new workers in the office at their school. She only worked part-time, Chris remembered her talking about another job she had.  
"You work here?" she asked.  
"Yeah, this is my other job. It's great to see you two!" she said.  
"I'm sorry to cut this short, but could you give us a few more minutes?" Phil asked. Abi went away. "Okay, okay I know you're freaking out-"  
"Shit!" she said  
"It's not that bad."  
"Not that bad? How is this not bad?" she asked him.  
"Chris, just calm down okay. She doesn't even know anything about us." he said. "God you're adorable when you're scared." he said. She glared at him.  
"Not now." she took a deep breath. "Okay."  
"Okay what?" He asked.  
"We'll tell Doug."

* * *

**Yay chapter 7! I'm almost done this part and I want to move on to the first movie soon. Please leave reviews, I mean I love reading them they get me really excited. More reviews=more chapters, as I keep forgetting to update. Reviews give me a somewhat of a reminder about them lol. I'll update again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, it's been a long day. But I hope you enjoy it...and please don't be mad at me. **

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

The only thing Chris could think about over the weekend was what Abigail might've saw. She knew employee dating was out of the question, but she didn't know if Abigail would tell anyone about her and Phil. She didn't seem the type to keep her mouth shut very well, and that's what scared her the most. Dinner was nice, and the two of them spent most of the time talking about how they'd tell Doug, which wasn't how she pictured it. She walked into the school early on Monday morning and saw Abigail at the front desk. She seemed to be the only one around so now was the perfect time to talk to her. She walked up to her and cleared her throat.  
"Good morning Abigail." Chris smiled.  
"Morning Miss Billings, how was your weekend?" she smiled.  
"It was...um...it was fine." She said.  
"Just fine? It seemed like it was going amazing the other day." Abigail smirked.  
"Yeah about that. The other day, the whole dinner thing, is it okay if we keep that between you and me?"  
"Why?"  
"Well it's just that if someone heard about it they might get the wrong idea..." Chris tried to explain.  
"Why would you not want anyone to know? If you ask me I think the two of you make a cute couple." she smiled.  
"Me and him?" Chris fake laughed. "No no no, there's nothing going on between me and Mr. Wenneck, believe me."  
"But the other day, you two looked like-"  
"We're good friends that's all. I've known him for years and I like him, but not like that." she said, Abigail nodded in understanding. "It's just, there's a strict rule about employee dating and all, and if a rumour like this were to get out I'd hate for one of us to lose our jobs you know."  
"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?" she asked curiously. Chris swallowed.  
"No."  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone."  
"Thank you." She smiled and continued to her classroom to get things ready for the school day.

Not too long later she saw Phil from across the hall unlocking his door. She walked across the hall and into his classroom.  
"Someone's late." she said as she sat on his desk.  
"Well someone had to go get a coffee after last night." he smiled as she watched him write the lesson plan on the blackboard.  
"That was a lot of fun though wasn't it." she smirked.  
"It was." he kissed her. She looked at his coffee and frowned.  
"What, nothing for me?" she asked.  
"Oh did you want something? MY bad, I completely forgot." He teased as he handed her a coffee.  
"That's more like it." She took a drink.  
"Are you coming over later?" He asked.  
"I can't." She frowned. "Tracy has me helping her pick out the bridesmaids dresses today. What about you? Don't you have wedding duty today?"  
"No, Doug's held up at work until late tonight so we're doing it tomorrow."  
"I'll see if I can leave a bit early tonight and head over." she smiled as she took another drink. "Oh, I got rid of our little problem the other day."  
"Abigail?"  
"Yeah, I told her that there was nothing going on between us."  
"And she believed you?"  
"I don't know, I think so. She seemed like she did. Let's just hope so." They were interrupted with the bell and she got up off his desk and left the room.

The day felt like it was going to take forever to end, but finally it did. She hardly had any time to see Phil today, which she wasn't used to. She was stuck in her class for a couple of hours finishing up report cards, which she knew Phil was doing too. There were only a few more weeks of school left and then she'd be free for two months. She gave up, she'd have all week to grade these damn things. She just thought she'd finish them earlier instead of later. She gathered her things and cleaned up the room a bit before heading across the hall. She opened the door and what she saw next made her heart drop. Phil was leaning against the desk, and Abigail was kissing him. She turned to leave and quickly walked down the hall. Behind her she could hear Phil calling her name in the distance, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there. She knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. She got home and went straight for a bottle of wine in the fridge. Then got changed so she could go meet Tracy.

* * *

"How about this one?" Tracy asked at the bridal store. Chris was sitting on the couch outside the changing rooms.  
"It's pink." Chris complained.  
"It's my wedding, and if I want you wearing pink, god dammit you'll wear pink!" She laughed.  
"What about that one over there?" Chris pointed just past Tracy to her left.  
"THAT one?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"It's black."  
"So? Black is a nice colour, it resembles death, and a broken heart, and it kind of reminds my of someone with no soul." Chris said, getting up and grabbing it.  
"Absolutely not. A wedding is a bout love Chris." Tracy said. "What about this one, it's white, and it's got a black trim. Happy?"  
"Wow, that's actually gorgeous. I wouldn't mind wearing that." Chris said.  
"Good, then go try it on." Tracy tossed the dress over to Christen and she went into the change rooms and tied it on. It was beautiful, perfectly perfect in every way and would match the theme of the wedding perfectly too. She came out and modelled it for Tracy. "Oh! It's perfect isn't it!" She clapped and walked around the dress.  
"It really is." Chris smiled.  
"This is the one. Without a doubt." Tracy told the woman who was helping them fins the perfect dress.  
"And it only took us three hours." Chris smiled sarcastically.  
"Next week we're coming back so you can help me find my wedding dress." Tracy told Chris, and she nodded. "Great." She stared at the dress in awe.  
"Trace, you okay?"  
"I just can't believe this is really happening." She looked like she was about to cry. Chris smiled and walked over to her and hugged her.  
"I can. You guys are going to be so happy together." Chris told her, which made her cry.  
"After this, we have to find you someone okay?"  
"I totally agree. Someone who isn't a complete douche preferably." Chris said.  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing." she said and looked at her phone to see the time. There were five missed calls and twelve unread texts from Phil. "I gotta go." Chris got changed and headed back home.

She got there and saw Phil's car in her driveway. She leaned her head against the back of her seat and let out a long sigh. She was too tired to do this right now. She parked her car in front of her house and grabbed her bag, heading for the front door before she heard his car door open.  
"Chris, Chris!" she heard him yell. "Chris." he said again. "We need to talk."  
"I don't have any desire to hear what you have to say." she said as she got to her door.  
"Oh c'mon don't do this." She turned around.  
"I didn't do this, _you_ did, remember?" she almost yelled.  
"She kissed me, and it meant nothing."  
"You seemed to be enjoying it enough to not pull away!" She unlocked her door and went inside, and unfortunately he followed.  
"This never would've even happened if you hadn't told Abi that there was nothing between us."  
"So it's my fault now?" She turned around. "And since when is she 'Abi'?"  
"No it's not entirely your fault." She scoffed and walked away from him. "Oh come on it was a joke." He followed her into her living room.  
"Look, I just don't think that I can do this right now. With the wedding coming up, and the end of the school year, this just isn't going to work." she said, and she regretted saying it right when it left her mouth, but she still felt like she needed to say it. They were both silent for a few moments, staring at each other. She could see the pain that she was causing for him, and she only hoped that he felt hers.  
"So that's it?" he asked after a couple of minutes. She wanted to say something, hell, she wanted to forget that this entire thing happened and move past it like it never happened. She felt tears coming down her cheeks and wiped them away with her hands.  
"Every time I close my eyes I see you kissing her. I can't get that out of my head." She said. Phil walked up to her, there were only a few inches between her and she could feel his breath on her skin.  
"Look, we can work past this."  
"Who are we kidding Phil." She said angrier than before and pulled away from him. "We both knew this was never going to work. Nothing good is bound to happen if we keep keeping secrets."  
"We agreed we'd tell Doug."  
"Well there's no point now, there's nothing to tell."  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked. She didn't say anything, she just slowly nodded. Without another word Phil walked out of the room and out the door. She stood in her living room and heard the door slam shut after him. She collapsed onto the couch and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The next day Chris didn't go to work. Instead, she stayed at home and watched TV, trying to forget about the events of the night, when she heard a knock on the door, but she ignored it. She assumed it was Phil again. He's called her half a dozen times today, and all of them she let go straight to voicemail. The knocking continued, but she just turned up the TV.  
"Go away Phil!" She shouted.  
"It's not Phil, it's Stu, now open the damn door!" He shouted through the door. Chris got up off the couch and slowly walked over to the front door and opened it just a little bit and looked him over.  
"Are you alone?" Stu laughed.  
"Yes. I am alone, now would you let me in?" Chris opened the door wider and let Stu stroll inside. "What's going on?"  
"Don't act like you don't know. I bet Phil sent you over here didn't he." She said as she walked back over to the couch.  
"Phil called me and said you didn't show up for work. You never miss day. Not ever." He said as he took a seat on the arm chair beside the couch. She looked at him like she didn't believe him. "...and he might've mentioned the problem at hand."  
"There's no problem Stu, he was a jerk, so I left him. End of story." She said. She pulled her knees up to her chest and felt a tear well up in her eye. She hated to cry in front of people, she thought it showed people she was weak or fragile and could break easily. Which was true, but she still hated people knowing.  
"What happened?"  
"He didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "I came to Phil's class yesterday afternoon to see if he wanted to do something later, but when I came in he was kissing that new girl from the office, Abigail."  
"He was kissing her?" He asked. Christen paused for a moment.  
"It was hard to tell okay Stu! What I did notice was that he didn't pull away." She said. "And the worst part is, we were planning on telling Doug and Tracy last night." She felt the tear fall, but quickly wiped it away. "Look, I don't know why I ended it, I was mad. I was angry at him. I knew that he would end up doing something like this but kept ignoring that feeling because of how happy we were. Did I make the right decision?" She asked him.  
"I don't know. You're asking the wrong guy. But there is one thing I know, you both've been acting a lot happier since this whole thing happened. but hey, this is coming from the guy who's still with a girl who fucked a bartender on a cruise last year." This made Chris laugh a bit.  
"Yeah, I have no idea how you put up with her." She said as she moved her knees and sat cross-legged on the couch. "Is this the only reason why you're here?"  
"Actually no. Doug's been looking for you. You haven't been answering your phone and everyone thinks you've dropped off the face of the earth. I suggest heading over to Tracy's after you've cleaned up here." He said, pointing around the mess she made around her living room.  
"Okay." She sniffed as she stood up.  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked as he stood up after her.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like I expected it to last long, it's just like you said, a faze." She smiled as she pushed him towards the door.  
"Well if you need someone to talk to about this, call me anytime okay."  
"Okaaaay! I really gotta go or I'll be late seeing Doug." She said as she opened the door for him.  
"Okay okay okay!" He said as she pushed him out. Chris closed the door and locked it. She turned around and looked at her house, it really was a mess.

After she showered, got dressed and did her hair, Chris headed over to Tracy's house to find Doug. When she got there she knocked on the door.  
"Christen, it's nice to see you." Alan said as he opened the door.  
"It's nice to see you too Al, no. No one followed me, and there was no white van." She said as she came inside.  
"I'm happy you took the time to check and make sure, you can never be too careful these days." He said as he closed the door.  
"Where can I find my brother?" She asked.  
"Dougithen is in the study." He said as he walked off.  
"It's just Doug buddy." she said as she headed there. She knocked on the door and heard her brother shout something along the lines of "come in."  
"Hey, I've been trying to reach you all day. Where were you?" He asked as she emerged from the door.  
"I haven't been feeling so hot today." She said.  
"I beg to differ." She heard from behind a dressing screen. Phil came out from behind it. Chris instantly looked away.  
"What's he doing here?" She asked her brother.  
"_He_ is getting his suit fitted for the wedding. Same as you cupcake." Phil said to her as he buttoned up his jacket. He looked amazing in a suit.  
"Is that why I'm here?" She asked.  
"Yes. The Wedding is coming up pretty fast and you haven't gotten it fitted yet. Tracy's had about three anxiety attacks this week because she thinks the wedding isn't going to be perfect." Doug explained.  
"Why does she care if it's perfect? Wedding's aren't about perfection, they're about two people expressing to everyone how much they love each other by spending the rest of their lives together." She explained.  
"And it is. But you know Tracy, she gets anal about these kind of things. I say we give her the wedding of her dreams." He said, Chris smiled and hugged her brother.  
"Great idea. Now, where's my dress?" She asked. Doug grabbed it off the screen. She took off her jacket and looked at the boys. "Mind giving a girl her space?" she asked.  
"Sure, we'll head out for a while." Doug said.  
"I don't know, I think I'd like to stay and watch the show." Phil smirked.  
"You're a pig." She glared at him. She turned around as the two of them left, behind her she could hear Doug say something along the lines of "Dude, that's my sister." Which made her smile.

It's been about a half hour since she got the dress on. The seamstress, Lucile, Was taking measurements and putting pins in different places. She heard a knock on the door.  
"Come on in." She said. Tracy came in.  
"Oh good, I just wanted to make sure you were here. How's it going?" She asked as she walked up to Christ with two coffee's in her hands.  
"good..." She said, eyeing the cups. "What's that you got there?" She asked. Tracy had a smile on her face. Not an innocent, happy smile she usually saw her friend wearing, but this one felt like a sympathetic kid of one. "What?" Chris complained.  
"Please don't hate me." She started as she handed one of the coffees to Chris.  
"Why would I hate you?"  
"I need you to do me a favour..."  
"What?"  
As you know, the boys are going to Vegas for the bachelor party next week before the wedding."  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I need you to go with them."  
"What?"  
"Please?"  
"It's a bachelor party. As in guys only."  
"Well you're known as 'One of the guys' too. Look, I just need you to go along and make sure nothing too bad happens. You know, make sure Phil doesn't do anything to get them into trouble. And I have to admit, you look like you could use a vacation."  
"It's not a vacation when Phil's there." Chris complained as she adjusted the dress.  
"I know you hate him, but you don't hate Stu, or Doug."  
"Tracy-"  
"Please? It's my wedding."  
"Are you going to use that excuse all the time?"  
"While I can, yes." Tracy laughed.  
"I can't just go Trace, I have a job. I don't know if I have time to go. End of year exams are taking place, tones of marking, all that stuff."  
"Please?" Tracy asked desperately. Chris looked at her friend. If only she knew why she didn't really want to go.  
"I-I can't. I just can't. Even if I could I wouldn't." She said. Tracy frowned. "I'm sorry."  
"I talked to Doug and all ready told him you were going. He's excited, now I have to go tell him you've changed your mind..." Tracy said as she headed for the door. Chris squeezed her eyes shut.  
"Fine!" She blurted out without thinking. "I'll go. Not for you, but for Doug." Tracy smiled.  
"I love you." She hugged Chris.  
"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

She was sitting in her class, finishing the last bit of grading she had to do this week so she could go to her brother's bachelor party. She _really_ didn't want to go, but Tracy had a point. Who knows what could happen. And she didn't trust Phil. She knew he would pull some crap if it was just the guys going. Apparently Alan was coming too, which she didn't mind. There's no way things would spiral out of control with him there. She finished the last report card when her phone rang.  
"Hey Tracy I was just going to call you. What? Okay calm down."  
"I can't calm down here Christen! The florist just cancelled."  
"Then we'll find a better one."  
"Where are we going to find an equally amazing florist in such little time?"  
"Why don't you come over to my house tonight. You really sound like you need to relax. We'll watch some movies and sleep in my living room like we used to do. Then tomorrow we'll figure this all out."  
"I love you." Tracy let out a breath over the phone.  
"I know I'm awesome. Plus I know a guy who deals with flowers. I'm sure he'd be able to help us out."  
"Okay I'll come over around eight." Tracy said.  
"Great I'll see you then." Christen hung up the phone and packed up her stuff and left her class. She headed to the store to pick up some food for tonight. She assumed Tracy was going to bring the movies.

She got back to her house around six and put away the snacks. She ran to her room and grabbed the blankets from her bed and threw them into the living room where they'd be sleeping. She got the rest of the room set up. She was extremely excited about tonight. She and Tracy haven't done this in over a year. And frankly she could use the company. She heard a knock on the door and looked over at the clock.  
"Right on time." she said as she ran over. She open it and Tracy stood there with a blanket in one arm and two pillows in the other. "Hey!" She hugged Tracy and grabbed her blanket.  
"I brought two movies. You bought the snacks right?"  
"Of course, this isn't my first rodeo Trace." She said as she dropped her blanket on the floor around all her own pillows. "I got the chips, the soda and I just ordered pizza before you came over."  
"This is going to be so much fun! I miss coming over." Tracy said as she went into the kitchen and into the fridge. She came back with chips and dip and put them onto the coffee table beside the TV.  
"What movies did you bring?" Chris asked excited as she sat in the middle of their pillow bed.  
"I brought..." She reached into her bag and pulled out two DVD's. "Friends with Benefits, and It's Complicated." Chris sat there for a second.  
"Are you kidding me?" She asked.  
"What? I thought you'd love these! Everyone loves Justin Timberlake christen." Chris sighed.  
"Okay is that the one we're watching first?" She asked Tracy.  
"Yes." She opened the case and put the CD into the machine and sat down beside Christen. The two of them leaned back against the couch behind them and watched it.

A while later they heard a knock on the door.  
"I bet that's the pizza." Chris said.  
"I'll get it." Tracy said.  
"No way, you're getting married, I got it." Chris said as she stood up and grabbed the cash off the kitchen counter and headed to the door. The knocking continued, but it sounded like it was getting hared. "Hold your horses I'm coming!" She laughed and opened the door. "Phil?" Phil stood there at her door, leaning on the frame of it looking at her.  
"Hey Chris. I gotta talk to you." He slurred his words. He came wobbling into the house like he was going to fall over, but she caught him.  
"A-are you drunk?" She asked as she helped him inside and closed the door.  
"Yes extremely." He laughed.  
"What's Phil doing here?" Tracy asked as she got up and helped Chris carry him over to the couch.  
"I don't know, but he's wasted." Chris said as they threw him onto the couch.  
"I have to talk to you. I have to tell you something." Phil said from the edge of the couch.  
"Can't this wait till later Phil?" Chris started to freak out.  
"Chris what's going on." Tracy asked. Christen turned to her and couldn't say anything.  
"Chris I gotta tell you now cuz I know when I'm sober I won't have the balls to tell you."  
"No. Don't tell me I don't want to know. Just- just go to sleep." She said, getting freaked out. Phil stood up and swayed a bit before walking up to her.  
"You remember when we met right?" He asked as he hiccupped.  
"Yes. You came over to my house with Doug and the first thing you said to me was "Nice Ass."" She scoffed.  
"I love you. I have since the moment I saw you."  
"You mean since the moment you saw my ass." She corrected.  
"No no not your ass, that was just a bonus." She glared at him. "I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He said as he got down on one knee.  
"Whoa! Okay get up, get up. I'm not doing this. Not when you're drunk okay." She said as she pulled him up. Phil shook his head and looked at her.  
"I know you don't forgive me, but I'm going to make it up to you." He said before he fell back onto the couch. Christen stood there for a moment looking at him as he fell asleep.  
"Christen. What the hell was that?" She heard Tracy speak from behind her. Chris turned around and looked at her, she was almost crying.  
"It's a long story."  
"We've got all night." Tracy said as she crossed her arms.

The two of them went into Christen's room to talk about what happened. She explained to Tracy about what happened between her and Phil.  
"So you're telling me, this entire time, you and Phil?" Tracy asked, still wrapping her head around the whole thing. "And you never told me..." She said.  
"We were going to, but that whole Abigail thing happened and we kind of split up." She explained. Tracy was sitting on Chris' empty bed.  
"What do you mean kind of?"  
"I don't know. I've never seen him drunk before Trace. I don't know what he was thinking coming over here." She said as she sat down beside Tracy. "I don't know what to do."  
"I never saw this coming to be honest. I mean I just always pictured the two of you fighting for the rest of eternity."  
"So it was a mistake wasn't it?" Chris asked.  
"How would I know? I haven't even seen the two of you together romantically to judge that." Tracy said. "And another thing. You keep telling me "you thought it would never work." and "It was a mistake." or "It just happened." If it "just happened" then why did you stay together?" Tracy asked. Chris couldn't answer that.  
"I don't know."  
"You know what _I_ think?" Tracy asked, Chris looked over at her. "_I_ think that you wanted it to work out. You wanted to be with Phil."  
"Shut up." The two of them laughed.  
"Seriously Chris, it's pretty clear from last night Phil isn't done with you, and you aren't done with him either." They sat in silence for a bit as Chris leaned her head on Tracy's shoulder.  
"should I go for it again?" she asked.  
"It's up to you."  
"You can't tell Doug about this." Chris said.  
"I wouldn't dream of it. But you're still okay going to Vegas right?" Chris laughed.  
"Yes. I'm _still_ okay going to Vegas."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Tracy decided to head out instead of staying the night. With Phil there she just felt awkward, which Chris totally understood. After all, it was awkward for her too. So Chris grabbed a couple of pillows and a blanket and headed back into her room to sleep. But this all happened last night. She got woken up by her alarm going off. It was seven in the morning and all the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She groaned and got up out of bed and headed into the living room where she saw Phil still passed out on the couch. She stood there and stared at him for a moment before turning on her stereo and blasting some music, hoping he would wake up.  
"What the hell!" Phil shouted as he sat up. Chris smiled.  
"Good. You're up, now go." She said as she headed into the kitchen. A few moments later Phil came in and opened the freezer.  
"What the fuck happened last night?" He asked. Christen froze, did he really not remember?  
"You don't remember anything from last night?" she asked as she turned around and leaned herself against the counter.  
"No. When did I come over?" He asked. Then he pointed between the two of them. "Did we?"  
"No Phil we didn't/ You just showed up at my house last night completely wasted, rambling on about some stuff." She said as she turned back around and started making herself breakfast.  
"What stuff?" He asked as he pulled out an icepack and placed it on his head.  
"Nothing. Just some stuff. It doesn't really matter. You didn't really mean it." She muttered the last part.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. You- sorry- w_e_ have work in an hour, and plus we're leaving for Doug's bachelor party tonight." She said.  
"Right." He said mainly to himself. "Chris?"  
"Yeah?" She asked, cracking an egg into the frying pan in front of her.  
"Is that _all_ that happened last night?" He asked slowly. She continued to make her breakfast for a few moments before answering.  
"Yes." She said. She kept replaying what he said to her last night. She had always pictured Phil telling her he loved her, but not when he was drunk. She could hear him walking up behind her slowly. The floor boards cracking slightly behind him. It felt like he took forever to walk up to her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck slightly.  
"You know I can tell when you're lying." He whispered. Chris swallowed the lump in the back of her throat as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She could feel herself submitting to him, but quickly regained control of her own mind and escaped his grasp.  
"What the hell?" She almost yelled at him as she went around him.  
"What?" Phil smiled.  
"Knock it off! Wh- Why are you even still here?" She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. She secretly missed the heat that was engulfing her. "You can't just come over here and swoon your way into my pants Phil."  
"I wasn't _swooning_ you." Phil scoffed.  
"Oh bull shit." She said.  
"I won't deny the other part though." He murmured.  
"You're so gross. Just get out." She scoffed.  
"Chris-"  
"No I don't want to hear it." She said as she walked towards the front door.  
"We need to talk."  
"No. You need to leave."  
"Why are you so set on not working this out?" He asked as he followed her. She opened the door and he just stared at her.  
"Because there's nothing to work out. Good bye Philip." She spat. He walked through the door and looked back at her.  
"Look, I know you don't forgive me, but I'm going to make it up to you." He said as he left. Chris felt a tear slip through her eye and onto her cheek as she closed the door and got ready for work. Not too long later, as she was packing for Doug's trip her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Chris."  
"What's up Doug?"  
"Just wanted to let you know that we'll be picking you and Phil up outside of the school today after you finish work alright."  
"Great. I'm gonna leave my bag by my door. Could you pick it up on your way to the school? I just don't want to have to leave it in my class y'know."  
"yeah."  
"Still got that key?"  
"Yes." Doug laughed.  
"Alright, I'm heading to work now I'll see you later."  
"Don't work too hard, we want you t'have lots of energy tonight." Christen laughed.  
"Yeah I'll try my best. See ya." She hung up the phone, stuffed the last bits of stuff into her bag and dropped it by the door as she left her house.

* * *

Chris' been staring at the clock for the last fifteen minutes. She let the kids do whatever they wanted till the end of the day, seeing as it was a day before the weekend, and finals were on Monday. They needed to relax. The clock struck three and Chris ran out of the class with her students trailing behind her. She walked through the front doors and saw Doug and Alan in Sid's silver car.  
"What the hell? Sid doesn't even let anyone touch this thing. How did you swing it?" She asked as she jumped in.  
"My dad let him use it for the weekend, be careful." Alan answered.  
"Sweet! Hey Al, anything to report?"  
"No white vans."  
"Good to hear." She laughed as she ran her hands through her hair and put on her sunglasses. "Dougie did you pick up my bag?"  
"...Yeah..." He said in a strange voice.  
"Did you really?"  
"Yes! We have your bag in the trunk." Doug assured her.  
"There was a slight problem getting into your house." Alan told her.  
"What, how? The key didn't work?"  
"no...I forgot the key." Doug put a hand over his face.  
"Then how did you get in?" She asked curiously.  
"I managed to get your bathroom window open and climbed in." Alan explained.  
"What the fuck Alan! My bathroom window _doesn't_ open!" She growled.  
"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll get it fixed." Doug told her. "Where's Phil? Did you end up killing him? Is that why he isn't here?" Doug joked.  
"Ha ha. funny." She muttered. "No, the jack ass just likes to take his sweet time." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat. Just then, Alan began to fidget.  
"What's wrong Alan?" Doug asked.  
"Did you have to park s close?"  
"What do you mean?" Christen asked.  
"I'm not supposed to be within two hundred feet of a school." He said, shielding his face from everyone. "Or a chuck-e-cheese." Chris and Doug looked at each other confused.  
"It's the weekend Budnik, I don't know you, you do not exist." They heard Phil approach the car. "Shit. Nice car." Phi smiled as he threw his bag at Doug. "I'm driving."  
"No chance- Whoa! Don't stand on the- Watch the leather!" Doug complained as Phil jumped into the car and took his seat beside Chris.  
"Hey Chris, long time no see." He smirked.  
"Fuck off." She rolled her eyes.  
"What crawled up your ass and died?" He asked.  
"I'm not in the mood. Alan broke my bathroom window." She huffed. Phil couldn't hold the laughter.  
"Whatever." He tried to stop laughing and looked over at Doug. "Let's just get out of here before another one of these nerds asks me another question."  
"How you managed to become a teacher still amazes me." Chris stated.  
"I could amaze you even more if you'd like." Phil whispered as he leaned down towards her ear. She again felt herself leaning into Phil as he spoke, but moved away as she realized. "Who's this?" He asked Doug as he pointed at Alan.  
"This is Alan, Tracy's brother."  
"I've met you like four times." Alan said.  
"Oh yeah, how you doin man?"

* * *

**Finally started the movie part... this is going to be fun**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

Not too soon later they pulled up at Stu's place.  
"Okay Phil go for it." Chris said. Phil groaned and threw his head back.  
"Why do I have to go up and get him? Why can't you do it, or Alan?" He suggested.  
"Because you were the last one in the car, it's only fair." She crossed her arms.  
"Fine. I'll get him then." He said. Chris smiled triumphantly to her self. "PAGING DOCTOR FAGGOT!" He shouted as he stood in the car. "DOCTOR FAGGOT!"  
"What the hell!" She said as she hit his side.  
"What? You told me to get him."  
"Not like that! You're just going to piss Melissa off even more. Do you want her to beat him again?" She said. They continued to fight as Stu came up to the car.  
"Really Phil?" he said as he put his bag in the trunk. Christen threw him Phil's too.  
"That's what I'm saying!" She said as she hit him again. Stu jumped into the car next to Chris, making her squished between him and Phil.  
"All right, lets go!" Chris siad as they drove off.

* * *

They got onto the highway and Phil opened up a beer. Alan was standing up in the car shouting something about Vegas. The three of them in the back seat were watching him as he was doing so, until a girl in the car next to them flipped Alan the bird and sat down.  
"It's okay buddy, that kid was probably just jealous." Chris patted his shoulder.  
"C'mon, just till Barstow, everybody's passing us!" Phil complained.  
"Absolutely not. I promised Sid I'd be the only one driving this car." Doug said as his eyes were glued to the road.  
"What about me huh? Sid say I couldn't drive?" Chris asked.  
"No, _Sid _didn't say anything about you not driving. But _I'm_ saying no." He said. She just slumped back against her seat. "And besides Phil, you're drinking."  
"Oh what, are you a cop now? C'mon, you know I drive great when I'm drunk."  
"That's true. Don't forget Phil always was our designated drunk driver." Stu commented.  
"Oh I remember, he crashed us into a fire hydrant and broke my arm." She said, shooting daggers at him. Phil smiled back at her.  
"Good times huh?"  
"How is that a "good time"?" she asked.  
"Hey you two knock it off, or am I going to have to pull over and separate you two?" Doug teased.  
"Please!" She said.  
"Could you explain it to them Alan?" Doug asked.  
"Yeah, guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me so yeah." Alan said to them.  
"Whatever, I left a class full of kids I adore back home, so I could go to Vegas, do you know how hard that was?" Phil said.  
"That's really sweet Phil." Alan said.  
"I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life, I may never go back. I might just stay in Vegas." He said, looking out at the road. For some reason that bothered Christen. She knew he was kidding, but not seeing him everyday would probably tear her apart.  
"Here we go..." Doug said.  
"You know what Doug you should enjoy yourself, cuz come Sunday, you're gonna start dying. Just a little bit, everyday." Phil nagged, Alan laughed.  
"Yeah, that's why I managed to stay single this entire time, y'know." Alan spoke.  
"Oh really, that's why you're single?" Stu asked.  
"Yup."  
"Cool. Good to know. Stu dropped the subject.  
"Am I all right over there Alan?" Doug asked, wanting to switch lanes.  
"Yeah, you're good." Doug went to change lanes when a huge truck honked from the side and the car swerved between a few lanes.  
"Oh my god!" Stu shouted. Chris grabbed onto Phil's arm for dear life.  
"That was awesome!" Alan shouted.  
"That was not awesome. What is wrong with you?!" Doug shouted back.  
"That was insane we almost just died!" Stu told Alan.  
"You should've seen your face. Ha! Classic!" Alan laughed.  
"That's funny." Phil laughed. Chris ripped her arm away and hit him again.  
"That was _not _funny!" She said.  
"Would you quit hitting me!" he said as he hit her arm back, not hard, just to bug her. She hit him back harder on the arm.  
"Would you two knock it off!" Doug piped up from the front seat.

* * *

About an hour later they stopped at a gas station to fuel up. Chris was looking through the aisles for a snack to eat until they got to Vegas. She grabbed an ice tea and a bag of chips and heard her phone ring, it was Tracy.  
"Hey Trace, what's up?" She asked through the phone.  
"I was just wondering how things are going."  
"They're as good as it's going to get."  
"No trouble?"  
"Nope, we did have a crazy moment on the highway, but that's a long story."  
"Did it invlove my brother?"  
"Yes." Chris laughed. "He's crazy."  
"Yeah, by the way I think I forgot to tell Doug to make sure Alan doesn't drink too much." Tracy explained.  
"Seriously?" Chris said as she scanned the aisle a little bit longer before slowly making her way up to the front.  
"Yeah, so is everything good then, y'know, with him there?" Tracy asked.  
"If you're talking about Phil, then like I said, it's as good as it's going to get."  
"Did you two talk about the other night?" She asked, Chris was quiet for a moment.  
"He said he didn't remember what happened."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you didn't tell him then?"  
"Look Trace, I'm not talking about this over the phone."  
"But-"  
"No, it's fine I'll figure it out on my own I really have to go." Chris said as she got to the front where Phil and her brother were lining up. Phil was eating a bag of unpayed potato chips, the same ones as her.  
"Okay okay, see ya tomorrow."  
"Bye." Chris said as she hung up.  
"What was that about?" Doug asked.  
"What?" Chris asked.  
"Anything I should be worried about?" Doug asked.  
"What that? On the phone?" She asked, looking between the two with her eyes landing on Phil. "No, nothing." Doug raised an eyebrow. "Look if it was something you'd know. Belive me." She said as she put her stuff on the counter. It was silent between the three for a few moments as Phil ate his chips.  
"Y'know, he's kind of funny." he broke the silence.  
"Yeah he means well." Doug stated as they were staring at Alan outside, threatening an old man.  
"Is he all there? I mean like mentally?"  
"I think so, he's just an odd guy."  
"I mean should we be worried?" Phil asked.  
"No." Doug shook his head. "Though Tracy did say we shouldn't let him gamble."  
"Or drink too much." Chris added, taking a chip from Phil's hand.  
"Jesus he' like a gremlin, comes with instructions and shit."  
"And one water." Stu said as he put it on the counter. The three of them turned to Stu behind them.  
"All good with the whore?" Chris asked.  
"Chris."  
"What? IT's true." She mumbled as she crossed her arms.  
"Yes, if you must know. I told her we were two hours outside of wine country and she bought it." Stu said.  
"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and still have to lie about going to Vegas?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah a relationship doesn't work with secrets." Chris added. She saw Phil cross his arms and go stiff at that comment.  
"Yeah I do, but trust me it's not worth the fight." Stu said, being the only one to sense the tension between Chris and Phil.  
"Oh so you can't go to Vegas, but she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?" Phil asked.  
"I don't understand why you're still with her after that, I mean she cheated on you." Chris added.  
"Heh heh, okay... first of all, he was a bartender, and she was wasted." Stu said. "_And _if you must know, he didn't even come inside her." he added.  
"And you believe that?" Phil asked as he turned back to the counter.  
"Um, yeah I do. Because she's grossed out by semen." The three of them were speechless for a second before the lady behind the counter spoke.  
"That'll be $32.50." She said. Phil turned to Stu.  
"It's $32.50, you gonna pay for it?" he asked Stu.  
"I can't, Melissa checks my statements." He said.  
"I'll pay for it." Chris rolled her eyes. as she reached into her wallet.  
"No I got it." Phil said as he put a hand over her wallet.  
"Don't be stupid." She said.  
"I said I got it." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his card and paid the woman. Chris hardly let the smile reach her face, but she knew it was there. She grabbed her stuff and left the store.

* * *

**End of chapter 12, hope you liked it. The next one should be up within a couple of days. Don't forget to review and tell me how you like it so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

They were back on the highway now, Chris was half asleep, trying not to lean too much onto Phil's shoulder, and Stu was on her left, looking out at the cars passing by. Doug was focussing all his energy on driving, but not too fast. And Alan was reading a blackjack book.  
"It says here we should work in teams." Alan announced. "Who wants to be my spotter? Christen?" Chris opened her eyes after hearing her name.  
"What?"  
"Wanna be my spotter?"  
"Actually Alan, I don't think you should be gambling tonight." She said, closing her eyes again.  
"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling if you know you're going to win. Counting cards is a full proof system." He said.  
"It's also illegal." Stu spoke.  
"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon. Like masturbating on an air plane." Doug looked at him like he was crazy.  
"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too Al." Phil said.  
"Yeah, maybe after 911 where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot Bin Laden." Alan complained.  
"Either way, you have to be super smart to count cards buddy okay? It's not easy." Doug said.  
"Okay then maybe you should tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupt a casino and he was a ruh-tard." They all looked at each other confused for a moment.  
"A what?" Stu asked.  
"A ruh-tard."  
"It's retard." Doug said. Alan was quiet after that and continued reading his book as they continued driving.

A couple hours later, it started getting dark out as you could see the lights around the city illuminate. Everyone was looking out the window at the tall buildings and flashing lights as they made their way to Caesars Palace. Stu took the liberty of booking them there for the night. They rolled up to the front entrance to the hotel and got their bags out and walked towards the door. Chris watched as two girls were coming out of the building looking like they just came from a party smile at Phil who, of course smiled back and watched as they walked past. Chris knocked his shoulder and broke him out of his trance.  
"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked.  
"Whoops, my bad." She smirked as they all went into the hotel and up to the front desk.  
"Hi welcome to Caesar's. Checking in?"  
"Yes. We have a reservation under Doctor Price." Stu told the woman who had a name tag that said Lisa.  
"Okay let me look that up for you." Lisa said.  
"Doctor Price? Stu you're a dentist. Don't try and get fancy." Phil said.  
"It's not fancy if it's true." Stu told him.  
"He's a dentist and don't get too excited. And if someone has a heart attack you should still call 9-1-1." Phil told Lisa.  
"We'll be sure to do that." she said.  
"Can I ask you a question, is this hotel pager friendly?" Alan interrupted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why do you have a pager? This is the twenty first century Alan, ever heard of a phone?" Chris asked.  
"Pagers are in this year, I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." he said.  
"I'm not sure." Lisa said.  
"Is there a pay phone bank, a bunch of pay phones?" Alan asked.  
"There's a phone in your room." Lisa told him.  
"That'll work." Alan nodded.  
"So I have you in a two bedroom suite on the twelfth floor. Is that okay?" Lisa told them while looking at the computer.  
"Sounds perfect." Doug smiled.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villa's available." Phil asked.  
"What? Phil we're hardly going to be in the room it doesn't matter." Chris told him.  
"Yeah, we can share beds for one night." Stu saod.  
"If we're sharing beds I'm bunking with Phil. You okay with that?" Alan asked. Phil looked at them like they were crazy.  
"What? No. I'm not good with that. Guys we are not sharing beds. What are we, twelve years old? And if I'm sharing a bed with anyone it's going to be Chris." She smacked him on his arm.  
"Dude." Doug threw his head back annoyed.  
"Lisa I apologize, how much is the villa?" Phil asked.  
"Well we have one villa available and it's 4200 a night." she told them.  
"Is it awesome?" Alan asked.  
"It's pretty awesome." Lisa told him.  
"Great we'll take it. Give her your credit card." Phil told Stu.  
"I can't give her my credit card. Melissa checks my statements remember?" Stu explained.  
"Then _I'll_ give her my credit card." Chris said reaching into her wallet like before.  
"No. You're not paying."  
"What the hell Phil it's fine." She said.  
"No." he said.  
"We'll split it." Doug suggested.  
"Are you crazy? No this one's on us." Phil said.  
"If it's "on us" then why won't you let me pay?" Chris asked. Phil groaned.  
"Because I said so." He said.  
"I don't answer to you." She crossed her arms.  
"Can we not do this now?" He asked.  
"Is everything okay?" Lisa asked.  
"Yes!" The two of them yelled. It went quiet for a moment.  
"We just need a credit card on file. We won't actually charge you anything until you check out." Lisa said.  
"Perfect. That's perfect, thank you Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Stu." He nudged him. Stu reluctantly gave Lisa his card.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Alan asked.  
"Sure."  
"This isn't the real Caesar's Palace is it?"  
"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.  
"Uhm, did Caesar live here?"  
"Um...no." Lisa told him. Lisa gave them their room key. They headed towards the elevator silently.

* * *

They opened the doors to the villa and they all walked in.  
"Oh my god!" Chris smiled as they looked around.  
"Holy Shit!" Stu said in awe.  
"Now this is Vegas." Phil said as he walked towards the window.  
"This place is enormous! Is it all one suite?" Doug asked as he looked around. "Thanks you guys. Or should I say thank you Stu."  
"You're welcome. IT's only because I love you."  
"Hey! I offered! But SOMEBODY was being a dick and wouldn't let me pay." Chris said annoyed.  
"Okay A, you're a girl. And B, you're the grooms sister. We can't have you paying on this trip either." Phil said. She just rolled her eyes. "Okay ladies, pick a room, get dressed, and be ready in thirty minutes. Chris, see if you can make the dead line okay?"  
"Fuck you." She said as she walked down the hall towards a room.  
"That's what I like to hear!" He said back.  
"Dude come on, it's my bachelor party, stop hitting on my sister it's making me nauseous." Doug said as he and Alan went to find their rooms, leaving Stu and Phil alone.  
"Makes him nauseous." Phil repeated.  
"Phil it's not like it matters, it's not like the two of you are together any more." Stu said.  
"And if we were?" He asked.  
"I honestly don't know how he would react." he threw his hands up.  
"How did you react?" He asked.  
"I freaked out. Hell, I was gonna tell Doug myself until Chris begged me not too." He explained. Phil crossed his arms. "Look, this weekend isn't about the two of you. IT's about Doug. So lets just focus on him and talk to Chris after the weekend okay?"  
"Okay." Phil said reluctantly. Stu went into his room.

Chris came out of the shower in her towel. She walked over to the bed and rummaged threw her stuff until she found her dress, shoes and jewellery. She was about to drop the towel when the door flung open.  
"Jesus fucking christ! Ever heard of knocking?" She shouted as she threw a shirt at Phil. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why are you here?" She asked.  
"There's only four rooms."  
"So? Go find someone else to bunk up with." She said as she crossed her arms.  
"I can't. This is Doug's party so he gets his own, Alan's weird. I'm afraid he'll rape me in my sleep and Stu walks around naked everywhere." He looked her up and down. "I see you do too, but as you can see I'm not complaining." He smirked.  
"Fine. Just turn around." She said.  
"What? I've seen you naked before." He said as he closed the door and put his bag on the dresser and turned around.  
"Yeah, but this is different." She said.  
"It's only different because you're making it different." He said. Chris dropped the towel and put her dress on. Phil turned around just after she put on the dress. Chris' back was to him so she didn't see him walking up to her. She was fixing the straps as she felt him put his arms around her waist and help zip her up. She went stiff. She stopped fixing her dress and stood as he helped her. She could tell he was taking his sweet time zipping her up, feeling the length of her back as he did so. When he was done, he laid his hands around her shoulders. She could feel his breath at her ear, leaning into him for the hundredth time today. She turned around to face him as his hands landed on her waist again.  
"Thank you." She whispered as she looked him in the eyes.  
"Any time." He smiled. "So, earlier in the store..." He suddenly said. She got confused for a second as to what he was talking about.  
"Huh?"  
"When you were talking to Tracy on the phone. You sounded pretty upset. What happened?" He asked. Chris pulled away and returned to her bag where she took out her earnings.  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." She said.  
"it didn't sound like nothing."  
"I said I'm fine!" She shouted. The two of them were quiet. She's never yelled at him like that before. She closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears, took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry." She could hear him walking up to her.  
"Chris." He whispered from behind her. "Let me in." She turned around and looked at him, deciding whether or not to tell him about that night.  
"That night, when you stumbled over to my house completely wasted, Tracy was there." She said. Phil didn't say anything, so she went on. "You practically fell into my house, murmuring things I couldn't understand. All I know is that you kept saying you needed to tell me something." She took in a deep breath. "I just- I didn't- I've never seen you like that before. I was afraid you were going to say something you might regret the next day so I told you not to tell me."  
"What did I say?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter. You didn't mean it." She said, trying to laugh it off.  
"Chris."  
"You told me that you loved me." She said. They sat in silence for a couple of moments. Chris stared at him, studying his face. He looked like he wanted to say something. "See. Crazy right." She said.  
"Chris I-"  
"I should go finish getting ready." She interrupted, and walked around him back to the bathroom.

* * *

About ten minutes later Chris came out of the room and went to find the guys. She found them in Stu's room. She came in just as Stu finished some weird arm flexing dance.  
"What the hell Stu." She shielded her eyes. "Ever heard of a shirt?"  
"You're just in time." He said as he reached into his bag and brought out a small black box and handed it to Doug.  
"Uh oh." Doug said.  
"What the hell is that?" Phil asked.  
"What the hell do you think it is?" Stu answered.  
"If it's what I think it is then I think it's a big fucking mistake." Phil said. Chris grabbed the ring from Doug and looked at it.  
"I'm going to purpose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony."  
"Stuart congratulations."  
"Thank you Doug." Stu said as he put on his pants.  
"Wow, that's a beautiful ring." Chris said.  
"Yeah, its my grandmothers. She made it all the away through the holocaust with that thing. It's legit." Stu added.  
"Wait hold on, have not listened to a thing I have ever said?" Phil asked.  
"Phil we've been dating for three years, this is how it works."  
"A that is bull shit and B she is a complete bitch!"  
"Hey!" Doug hit his shoe. "That's his fiancée!"  
"It's true it's true. You know it's true. She beats him!" Phil said.  
"Wait, what?" Chris asked confused. "When did this happen?"  
"That was twice and I was out of line. She's strong willed and I respect that." Stu countered.  
"Seriously? Stu you're so pussy whipped it breaks my heart." Chris shook her head and handed Doug back the ring.  
"Wow." Phil said amazed. "Wow, he's in denial. Not to mention she fucked a sailor."  
"Wasn't it a waiter?" Chris asked.  
"C'mon, he wasn't a sailor or a waiter. He was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that." Doug said.  
"Guys, I'm standing right here so I can hear everything that you're saying." Stu interjected.  
"Hey guys. You ready to let the dogs out?" Alan asked as he appeared at the door.  
"What?"  
"You know,like, who let the dogs out? Who who..." He moved his feet a bit.  
"What the?"  
"Who brought this guy along?" Phil asked.  
"Yes Alan. We are ready to let the dogs out." Doug answered. "Hey, congrats." He told Stu.  
"Thank you."

* * *

They left the villa and headed down the hall to the elevator. Phil pushed the button and stood back, looking at Alan.  
"You're not really wearing that are you?" He asked.  
"Wearing what?"  
"The man purse. You're not actually going to wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?" Phil laughed.  
"It's where I keep my things. I get a lot of compliments on this." Alan told him.  
"Oh come on, Christen doesn't even have one."  
"Plus it's not a man purse. It's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one."Alan flipped his hair.  
"So does Joy Behar." The elevator opened to reveal a woman with a guy giving her head right in the middle of the small room.  
"Wow, welcome to Vegas." Chris whispered. The man came up from the girls dress.  
"We're going up guys." He said.  
"Perfect." Phil said as he ushered everyone into the elevator.  
"Perfect? We're going up?" Doug asked.

Phil pushed open the door to the roof  
"I'm just saying it's clearly marked. We are not supposed to be up here." Stu told him.  
"I mean come on Stu we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want." Phil told him.  
"Phil-"  
"Just wedge the door open." He said. He motioned to the ladder. "Ladies first."  
"Do I look stupid to you? I'm going last." She said. He shook his head and started up the ladder. Once the guys started climbing, she went for it.  
"How the hell did you find this place?" She heard Doug ask as she was climbing.  
"Don't worry about it." He said. Chris was the last one up, she was stepping over the last rung of the ladder as Phil helped her up.  
"Thanks." She said, not meeting his eyes.  
"No problem."  
"Look at the view from up here!" Doug said.  
"Whoa, are you kidding?" Stu said, looking out at the city.  
"Are you happy?" Phil asked as they all stood beside each other. "Alan how we doin over there buddy?"  
"Good."  
"What'd ya got over there Alan?" Doug asked. Alan came up to them with five shot glasses and a bottle of Jagermeister. "Uh oh, a little Jagermeister. Good call on the roof." Alan started handing out the shot glasses.  
"No this is good." Started to speak. "I want to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and happy marriage."  
"Cheers!" They all said and downed the shot.  
"Oh it's like college."  
"All right, I wanna talk about something-" Phil began.  
"I'd like to- I'd like to say something." Alan interrupted. "That I have prepared tonight." He pulled out a piece of paper from his man purse- sorry- satchel. "Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it sin city. Ha ha ha." He fake laughed. "You guys might not know this, but I consider myself kind of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home I knew he was one of my own. Then, about a month later, Doug introduced me to his sister, Christen. And I thought she was the most prettiest girl I have ever seen. Next to my mother." Chris smiled like she was confused. "And my wolf pack, it grew by two at that time. I was alone first in the pack- and then Doug and Christen joined in later. And six months ago when Doug introduced me to the rest of you guys I thought "Hey, wait a second, could it be?" And now I know for sure I added two more guys to my wolf pack." Everyone smiled and raised their glasses again. "Four of us wolves, and our bitch, running around the desert, in Las Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine."  
"Did he just call me a bitch?" Chris asked.  
"Well he's not wrong."  
"Fuck you Phil."  
"Al, buddy, you can't just call her a bitch." Doug said.  
"A bitch is a female wolf. I just thought-"  
"No, I get it, go on." Chris said, Alan nodded.  
"So tonight I make a toast." He said as he pulled out a knife.  
"Whoa! That's not what I meant!" Chris shouted. as Alan cut open his hand.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Blood brothers." Alan stated as he handed the knife towards Stu.  
"Go ahead Stuart."  
"I'm not going to do that."  
"Alan, we're not going to cut ourselves. Give me the knife, slowly." Alan passed Doug the knife.  
"Are you alright? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Phil asked.  
"He's fine, he's good." Doug told him.  
"I'm good."  
"You sure?" Alan nodded.  
"What the fuck Alan?" Chris said.  
"Alan get in here buddy."  
"Get in here crazy."  
"Alright." Phil began. "To a night none of us will forget." He said as he raised his glass. The rest of them did the same and drank their shot. And that was the last thing they could remember until everything went blank...

* * *

**End of chapter 13, this was a longer one I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and tell me how you like the story so far**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

* * *

Chris slowly began to regain conciousness. Her mind was waking up, but her eyes remained closed. She could hear the sound of a bunch of bottles falling over somewhere, followed by the clucking of a chicken. She tried to remember where she was and what she was doing. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall either. The only thing she could focus on was the extreme pain coming from behind her abdomen. She let out a groan as she tried to take a deep breath. There was a heavy weight on her chest she couldn't get rid of, so she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on. Phil was laying on top of her, asleep, still inside of her.  
"Holy- oh my god." She whispered. "Phil." She shook him. "Phil wake up or I swear to god I-" She was interrupted by someone running and tripping over the two of them.  
"Ow!" Phil shouted as he woke up. "Whoa control yourself man. God da- would you put on some pants?"  
"Phil get off of me." She said. Phil looked down.  
"Holy shit!" He shouted as he rolled off of her. "When did this happen?"  
"Phil, Phil do not go in the bathroom!" Alan said, as he was getting up off of the ground.  
"Alan just calm down it's me."  
"Phil there is a tiger in the bathroom!" Alan shouted.  
"Shut the fuck Alan! Get yourself together!" Chris said from the ground. She stood up and wrapped the closest thing around her.  
"What's going on?" Stu asked from the couch.  
"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan told him.  
"Okay okay okay, I'll check it out!" Phil said, trying to calm him down. Phil slowly got up and walked over and peeked his head inside. "Holy fuck! He's not kiddin, there really is a tiger in there!"  
"No there isn't." Stu said in disbelief, obviously still _very_ hungover from the other night.  
"Yeah it's big! Gigantic!" Alan said. Chris walked over to the couch and slumped against it. She felt Phil plop down beside her.  
"God dammit would you be careful!" She said. Phil snickered and drank from a cup on the coffee table.  
"You okay buddy?" He asked Stu.  
"No I am in so much pain right now."  
"God damn, look at this place." Phil said as they looked around the room. It looked like a tornado came through the room.  
"I know Phil, Chris, they have my credit card downstairs I am so screwed." Stu said as he put his head in his hands.  
"I mean, how does a tiger get in here?" Alan shouted from the hall.  
"Hey bro do you mind go putting on some pants? I find it a little weird that I have to ask twice."Phil said, taking another drink. Chris got up and passed Phil, heading towards her room. "I was talking to Alan not you. You can keep your pants off."  
"It doesn't matter how hungover you can get, you still always manage to be a jerk." She muttered as she went into her room. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted. Phil and Stu came running into the room.  
"What?" Phil asked.  
"Look at this place?"  
"Jeez, and here I thought it was another fucking tiger." Phil groaned.  
"No. _Look_." She said. There were condom wrappers everywhere, clothes scattered, and no, that couldn't be... was that cocaine on the carpet?  
"Holy shit..." Stu said in disbelief.  
"What did we do last night?" Phil asked.  
"I think it's pretty clear what we _did_ last night." She said as she went over to her bag and pulled out some clothes.  
"Wow... we must have done it what? Like twenty, thirty times?" Phil said.  
"Is that even humanly possible?" Stu asked.  
"Hey don't ask me, you're the doctor."  
"Okay guys, not now. I have to change." Chris said.  
"Alright, but if you find anything else let us know. Though I wouldn't mention this to Doug." Stu said before leaving the room. Chris moved around the room looking for bits and pieces of clothes that she could still manage to wear, and throw away some condoms.  
"You okay?" Phil asked as he leaned against the door frame.  
"No, I am not okay. I just woke up from a night I can't remember with a splitting headache and not to mention did it with you god knows how many times." She said.  
"It was good though wasn't it?"  
"I don't know. I don't remember." She said sarcastically.  
"Okay okay calm down." He said as he came into the room.  
"I can't! This has never happened before. How _does_ this even happen?" She asked. She bent over and picked up her dress from last night.  
"Holy shit." Phil stated.  
"What?" She asked as she came back up.  
"Okay if I tell you do you promise not to freak out?" He asked.  
"Just tell me."  
"Look in the mirror." Chris walked over to the full length mirror and pulled her pants down just a tad to reveal a tattoo. It was a heart with Phil's name in the middle.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"I said not to freak out!" He said. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.  
"I am going to go get changed." She said, trying to control her temper. She walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Chris came out of the bathroom and back into the living room where she heard Stu shouting about his tooth.  
"Chris why didn't you say anything?" He asked as she came into the room.  
"Shut up Stu I have a migraine." She said as she went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water.  
"What am I going to tell Melissa? I lost a tooth and I have no idea how it happened!"  
"Okay can you just stop for a minute you're freaking me out man. Let's just calm down." Phil said.  
"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you." Stu sounded like he was going to cry at any moment.  
"Hey guys he's not in there." Alan said, coming from the hall.  
"Who's not where?" Chris asked.  
"Well did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah and plus his mattress is gone."  
"Who?" Chris asked.  
"Doug." Alan told her.  
"Alan!" Phil raised his voice. "Okay calm down Chris."  
"You mean to tell me my brother is missing?" She asked, walking towards Alan.  
"Look he probably just went to the pool to get something to eat, I'll just call his cell." Phil said, reaching into his pocket. He dialed Doug's number and it rang. Doug's phone was on the counter and Alan picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Alan." Phil stated.  
"Yeah?"  
"It's Phil." he said.  
"Oh hey Phi- this is Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone!" He said.  
"No shit." Phil said. Suddenly everyone paused at the sound of crying.  
"What the fuck is that?" Stu asked.

Everyone went around the villa looking for where the sound was coming from.  
"Hey guys!" Chris said, as she opened a closet. Everyone came running over. A baby sat on the floor, dressed in blue, crying.  
"Who's fucking baby is that?"  
"Awe. It's so cute. Is it yours?" Alan asked. Chris rolled her eyes.  
"Alan are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Stu asked.  
"Yeah I checked all the rooms no one's here. Check its collar or something." Alan suggested.  
"Alan, babies don't have collars." Chris said.  
"I had one." Chris looked over at Phil who just shrugged.  
"Shh... it's okay baby." Stu soothed the baby.  
"Stu we don't have time for this." Phil told him. "Let's go hook up with Doug. We'll deal with the baby later."  
"Are you serious?" Chris asked.  
"What?"  
"We're not going to leave a baby here. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!" Stu said.  
"Yeah, what if it was yours?" Chris asked.  
"It's not mine." He told her.  
"Well if it was, would you leave it in the closet?" She asked as she picked it up.  
"Yeah I'm with Chris and Stu on this one." Alan said. Phil looked at Chris holding the baby and smirked.  
"Don't get any ideas." She scoffed.  
"Fine we'll bring the baby with us let's go." He said. Alan grabbed a baby holder that you wrap around your chest from the closet and put it on.  
"Can I hold her?" He asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it's a boy buddy. And yes, you can hold him." She said as she placed the baby sucurely into the holder.

* * *

The four of them were in the elevator. Chris was leaning against the back with her eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain from her head.  
"Why can't we remember a god damn thing from last night?" Stu asked as he held a home made ice pack up to his mouth.  
"Probably because we had a good fucking time. Why don't you stop worrying for oe minute and be proud of yourself." Phil said. The elevator opened and a woman came into the elevator.  
"Oh how cute, what's his name?" she asked, looking at Chris.  
"What? You think that thing's mine? Please if it was it'd be a whole lot cuter." She said to the woman.  
"Calm down Chris." Phil said as he rubbed her shoulder. "His name's Ben."  
"Carlos." Alan corrected. The rest of the ride was silent after that, besides the annoying elevator music.

* * *

Chris fell back into one of the chairs around the table. They were at the pool waiting for Stu to go see if he could find Doug, which worried her a bit. She hoped he wasn't lost.  
"You good?" Phil asked her.  
"No Phil, I'm not "all good"." she said. "I'm worried, what if something bad happened to my brother?"  
"Hey look at me, he's fine." He told her. She looked at him and could see he really meant it.  
"Hey guys look." Alan said, interrupting them. They looked over at him. "He's jackin' his little weenis off." Alan laughed. He made the baby look like he was masturbating at the table. "Not at the table Carlos."  
"Alan." She threw her head back.  
"Control yourself man." Phil smiled. Stu came to the table and took a seat beside Chris.  
"Did you find him?" Chris asked instantly.  
"No. I looked everywhere. gym, Casino, front desk, no one's seen him."  
"We'll find him. He's a grown man. You need to calm down here, have some juice." Phil said, passing him a glass of orange juice. Stu threw up into the glass.  
"Dude, really?" Chris said, moving the glass.  
"I can't have orange juice right now."  
"Okay let's track this thing, what was the last thing we remember last night?" Phil asked.  
"Well the first thing was those shots of Jager on the roof." Alan spoke up.  
"That's right." Phil said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote it down.  
"Then we ate dinner at the palm, right?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah, that's right." Alan said. "And then we played craps at the hard rock. And I _think_ Doug was there."  
"That sounds right." Phil said, writing it all down.  
"You guys seriously remember all that? Hell I don't even remember going to dinner." Chris said.  
"I know right, what the fuck I don't think I've ever been this hungover." Phil said.  
"After the hard rock I blacked out it was like emptiness." Alan laughed.  
"Okay we have until 10:00pm, so that gives us a twelve hour window where we could've lost Doug."  
"What is this?" Alan said, pulling something out of his pocket.  
"Oh my god! That is my tooth!" Stu said, taking it from him. "Why do you have that? What else is in your pocket?"  
"No no this is good, check your pockets." Phil said, and everyone did so.  
"I got a picture of me getting my tattoo."  
"You got a tattoo?" Stu asked.  
"Don't ask." Chris waved it off.  
"I have an ATM receipt from the Belagio, for eight-hundred dollars!" Stu shouted. "I am so fucked!"  
"I have a valet ticket from Caesars. Looks like we got in at five fifteen." Alan said.  
"Shit we drove last night?" Phil asked.  
"Driving drunk, classic. hahaha." Alan laughed.  
"Hahaha." Stu mimicked his laugh.  
"Phil, what's on your arm?" Chris asked, she noticed it as he was rubbing his face.  
"What the fuck?"  
"Jesus Phil, you were in the hospital last night." Stu said.  
"Are you okay?" Alan asked.  
"Yeah Alan I'm fine." He said sarcastically.  
"Are you sure? You don't feel hurt anywhere?" Chris asked, looking him over.  
"I'm fine I'm fine." Phil said.  
"What the hell is going on?" Stu asked.  
"No Stu this is a good thing, we have a lead now." Phil explained.  
"Hey Stu watch this." Alan said as he made the baby jack his weenis again. "You ever seen a baby do that?" Stu laughed a little bit until he cleared his throat.  
"Alan, not cool."

* * *

**End of chapter 14, hope you liked it and don't forget to review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

Chris, Stu and Alan were standing in front of the hotel, waiting for the car to roll up. Stu and Chris were just watching as Alan was playing with the baby strapped to his chest.  
"So... do you think you're qualified to be taking care of a baby?" Stu asked as he looked up at Chris. "You sure it was a good idea giving it to him?" She just shrugged.  
"Okay first of all, he isn't an "it". And second of all I've found a baby before." Alan explained.  
"What?" Chris asked, totally confused.  
"Where?"  
"Coffee Been." Alan said. Chris groaned.  
"Wait what?" Stu asked as Phil came up and stood beside Chris.  
"Hey Phil, I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes." Alan said. "It's just, my dad's crazy about that car, and he left Doug in charge-"  
"Alan." Phil interrupted. "We've got bigger problems here. Doug could be in the hospital, or he could be hurt."  
"Oh my god, I didn't think about that." Chris said, starting to freak out.  
"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Phil told her as he rubbed her back.  
"Uh guys, check it out." Stu said as he pointed to the roof. There on one of the grand statues was a mattress hanging off of it.  
"Wow..." Chris murmured.  
"Hey isn't that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked.  
"What the fuck?" Phil stated as he walked over to a hotel worker and asked what was going on.  
"Apparently some ass hole threw his mattress out a window last night." He explained.  
"No shit." Phil said.  
"Yeah. Some guys just can't handle Vegas." The man said as he walked off.  
"How the hell did we manage that?" Phil asked. Then a police car came riding up in front of them and a man from the valet got out.  
"Here's your car officers." The man said.  
"Ho...ly..." Chris began.  
"Don't freak out." He told her. "Okay everyone act cool. Don't say a word. Let's just get in and go." Phil walked around the car to the drivers seat and got in. Chris got in the passengers seat and Stu and Alan got in the back. While Alan was opening the door, he hit the baby.  
"Are my glasses okay?" He asked as he got in.  
"Your glasses are fine, dick." Stu said as he shut the door.

* * *

They were stuck in traffic. The entire car was silent and the only thing you could hear were the honks coming from the cars outside.  
"This is so illegal." Stu complained from the back seat.  
"Would you not start, you'll trigger my migraine again." Chris said as she rubbed her temples and leaned her head against the back of the seat. Phil reached over and put her hand in his. He didn't even look over. He just reached over and grabbed it, and held it. And it's no like Chris minded. After all that's happened, even she had to admit she needed it.  
"Can't you see the fun part in anything Stu?" He asked as he looked through the rear-view mirror and looked at him.  
"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with what is sure to be a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is fun?" Stu asked.  
"I think the cop car part is pretty cool." Alan smiled.  
"Thank you Alan. It _is_ cool. Doug would love it." Phil said.  
"Yeah if he were here." Chris said. The car returned to its silence as they were in traffic. Phil honked the horn a couple of times.  
"Come on!" He said. "Wait a sec." He was as he turned the car.  
"Phil what're you-" Chris aid but was cut off by the sound of police sirens. Phil got off the road and started to ride of the side walk.  
"Phil don't do this!" Stu shouted.  
"Just take it easy." He said.  
"This is great, just try to call more attention to us." Stu complained. Phil picked up the microphone and began to talk.  
"Attention. Attention please, move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse." He said into the microphone.  
"Holy shit." Chris said.  
"Move out of the way!" Stu shouted.  
"Woman in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack." Phil said into it again. Chris smacked his shoulder. "What?"  
"You know what." She glared at him.  
"Yeah I know I should've been a fucking cop." He smiled as he turned the corner. Chris couldn't help the small smile spreading on her face.

* * *

They finally got to the hospital and found the doctor who worked on Phil last night. Though she had to wait outside the room because he was about to preform a procedure that she "wasn't allowed" to see. So she sat outside and played with the baby in the hall.  
"You're adorable you know that?" She smiled. Baby "Carlos" laughed. "Yeah I bet your mommy is worried sick about you. But don't worry, we'll get you back to her in no time." She smiled as the baby grabbed her nose. She continued to talk to the baby. "You know, I've always wanted kids. But I've never been in a relationship long enough to even try. Your mommy must be so proud. I can only imagine how lucky she is to have someone like you." She said. She heard the door to the room open and watched as the guys and the doctor walked off. She got up and quickly followed behind.  
"Okay here we go. Patients name is Phil Wenneck, 2:45 AM arrival, minor concussion, bruising pretty standard like I said." The doctor explained.  
"You mind if I take a look, I'm actually a doctor." Stu asked.  
"Yeah you said that last night when actually, you're just a dentist." he said. "Okay this is interesting, your blood work came in this morning. They found a large amount of Ruphalyn in your system." he explained. "Ruphalyn, roofies? Commonly known as the date rape drug."  
"So what, are you saying I was raped last night?" Phil asked as the doctor looked at the board.  
"No, but someone definitely slipped you the drug. I;m not surprised you don't remember anything."  
"Doctor, none of us can remember a thing from last night." Chris told him.  
"Yeah how could someone drug all of us?" Phil asked.  
"Look, I wouldn't worry about it guys, it should all be out of your system by now anyways." the doctor told the four of them. "You're going to be fine, I have to go."  
"Wait doctor please, is there _anything_ we were talking about or a place we were going?" Stu asked.  
"Actually you guys were talking about a wedding last night."  
"No shit, our friend's getting married tomorrow." Phil said.  
"No you guys were talking about a wedding that you guys just came from." He clarified. "At the best little chapel. You guys kept talking about how sick it was."Phil took out a pen and paper.  
"Best Little Chapel, you know where that is?" He asked.  
"Uh yeah, its on the corner of get a map and fuck off." The doctor said. "You're grown ups, figure it out for yourselves." He said as he walked off.  
"It's fine we'll just go to a drug store and find a map Phil." Chris said as they left the hospital.  
"Chris, I need the baby back." Alan said as they got to the car.  
"What, why?" She asked, holding it closer to her.  
"You said I could hold it."  
"And you did. Now it's my turn." She said. Alan looked like he was going to cry.  
"Come on Chris we don't have time for this." Stu said.  
"Well, it's not fair. Why does Alan get to have him all the time. He's not even his mother." She said.  
"And you are?" Phil asked.  
"Well I'm the only woman here, I'm the closest."  
"Just give him the baby." Phil said. Chris looked down at the baby who was smiling at her and had his fingers in her looked up at Alan who almost let a teat fall, then over at Phil who was smiling. She reluctantly handed Alan the baby.  
"Just don't hurt him, or I'll hurt you." She said as she got in the car. Stu went over to Alan's side to help him secure the baby in the holder. Phil got into the drivers seat and started the car.  
"It's fine, you can hold him later." He said as he held her hand again. "He _was _cute though wasn't he?"  
"The cutest." She smiled. Stu and Alan got back into the car and they drove off to fine the best little chapel.

* * *

"There it is." Chris pointed out.  
"Awesome." Phil said as he turned into the parking lot and got out.  
"What about the baby?" Alan asked.  
"Just leave him in the car, we're only going to be five minutes."  
"Phil!" Chris said. "We're not leaving a baby in a car alone!"  
"It's fine I cracked the window." he said.  
"I can't believe you." She said as they walked into the building.  
"What if they don't remember us?" Stu asked as they walked in.  
"Excuse me, sir?" Phil asked a man who was helping a woman fix some decorations. He turned around and smiled.  
"Ha ha ha, look at these guys! What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me?" The man said as he came up to them. "Come here!" He said as he hugged Phil. "Look at this guys, you fuckin' crazy!" He said to Alan and hugged him. Alan hugged him back like he knew the guy. "You, you spicy little minx, you crazy bitch!" He said as he hugged her, but she didn't hug back. "Listen Ima tell you something. I know some sick people in my life. This guy is the craziest bastard I've ever met in my entire life." He said.  
"Him?" Chris asked, pointing at Stu.  
"Yeah, he's crazy, what's going on you fucking crazy mother fucker!" He said as he hugged Stu. "I thought he was going to eat my dick. What's wrong, no love for Eddie?"  
"No no it's not that, it's just, Eddie, we uh... We're just having a hard time remembering what happened here last night." Stu said.  
"Yeah, was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings?" Alan asked.  
"You're cracking my balls man." Eddie laughed.  
"We're looking for our friend Doug, do you remember him?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah the small guy, like a monkey!" Eddie said.  
"Yes! That's him!" Chris said excited. "You saw him?"  
"Yeah of course." Eddie said.  
"Great, is there anything you can tell us that may have happened here last night?" Stu asked.  
"You guys don't remember nothing?" Eddie asked, looking between them. "Well you guys are in for a shock." He laughed. Eddie went into the back room with the girl to grab some things. The four of them waited at the front desk for him to come back.  
"What do you think he meant when he said we were in for a shock?" Phil asked. Chris shrugged.  
"I don't know Phil. At this point anything could happen. Hell it'll probably rain cats and dogs for all we know." She said as she yawned. Eddie came back with a photo album. Phil opened it and they all looked at a photo of Stu and a blonde woman.  
"Oh my god." He said.  
"Congratulations Stu you got married." Alan said.  
"This can't be happening oh god!" Stu said.  
"Okay Stu calm down. It's not that bad." Chris said trying to calm him down.  
"I'll tell you one thing man you look seriously happy here man." Phil said.  
"That's it my life is over." Stu said.  
"No it's fine, shit happens. Come on Melissa's never going to know this happened." Phil told him. Eddie came out again with a couple of boxes and another photo album and dropped it in front of Chris.  
"What's this?" She asked Eddie.  
"This" he pointed to the album, "is the shock." He smiled as she opened it.  
"No. No no no no no." Chris said over and over again.  
"What?" Phil asked as he looked over at her. "Holy shit." He said as he looked through it. "We got married?"  
"Yeah. A two for one special and you guys took advantage of it." Eddie explained.  
"No. You see this has to be some sort of mistake." Chris explained. "We couldn't have gotten married."  
"You both ordered the high roller package." He said as he opened a box and pulled out some cups, calendars, and hats. "We got coffee mugs, baseball caps and fancy calendars all of pictures of Stu and Jade, as well as you two." he explained.  
"Her name's Jade?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah she's beautiful. tits like that, but that's because she just had a baby."  
"That explains the baby."  
"Carlos, baby Carlos!" Alan piped up as he wore a hat of Stu and Jade.  
"Look Eddie, this was all one big mistake. We need to get these marriages annulled right away." Chris said. "Do you do annulments?"  
"Yeah I do annulments, breaks my heart, especially the two of you but I'll give good price." Eddie explained. "I can do the two of you right now, but I need the girl for him."  
"Great, great okay can we have the forms then?" She asked. Eddie reached under the desk and pulled out a form and a pen.  
"Yeah just sign here, here, here, here, here, here, and here." he pointed to different parts of the sheet. She took a moment before looking over it and was about to sign when Phil took the pen.  
"What the hell?" She turned to him.  
"What do you mean "what the hell"?" he asked. "Why would you sign that?"  
"Because it was a mistake Phil. I was drunk." She said. "Look I'm just trying to put things back together from last night." She said as she reached for the pen and started to sign.  
"Look, Chris, I was dunk but I didn't regret it." He said. She ignored him as she signed.  
"You don't even remember doing it." She said. "Your turn." She gave him back the pen.  
"No I'm not talking about that." He took the pen and put it on the table. "I'm talking about what I said. I love you. I mean it." She looked at him, listening. "I'm gonna say it again because it just feels great to say I love you Christen." She closed her eyes.  
"Phil!" She said as she let out a tear.  
"It's true. it's true. You know it's true." He assured her. "It's crazy I know, but I can't let you go." He said as he stood closer to her. She stood there as she felt his hand slip into hers. She looked around the room at the people watching.  
"Phil..." She began in a whisper and cleared her throat. "I- that's not it. That's not why I want this annulment."  
"Then tell me why."  
"I've always pictured my wedding on a private beach in Malibu with my brother and you guys standing on the sidelines watching as I walk up. The point is, I want to remember it. Especially if it were with you." She said honestly to him. She moved her hands up and around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, "Phil if you love me like you say you do then you'll sign that form." She said. The room was silent. Phil reached down and grabbed the pen, signing on all the spots that were needing before dropping the pen and pulling Chris in for a long kiss.  
"Hey guys, I hate to break up this awesome moment but we have some shit to deal with." Stu said.  
"Yeah yeah sorry." Chris aid as she cleared her throat. She pulled out of Phil's grasp. "Thank you Eddie." She smiled at him. "Do you have Jade's address by any chance?"  
"Yeah she must've filled out some paper work." Phil asked.  
"Of course, hey hey!" Get the paper work!" Eddie said to the Latino behind him. "Come on I spend my life waiting for you!"

* * *

They got the address and headed out of the chapel.  
"Hey Phil what about my dad's car?" Alan asked, still wearing the baseball cap.  
"It's fine, I'm sure Doug has it. We'll get it back." Phil said as he opened the trunk.  
"Great and then I vote we torch the cop car." Stu said.  
"What the hell? Are you crazy?" Chris asked.  
"Torch it? Who are you?" Phil asked.  
"I don't know Phil/ Apparently I'm a guy who marry's complete strangers. This whole situation is completely fucked. The mugs, this hat," He throws both on the ground.  
"Hey!" Alan yelled.  
"This car! This is all evidence of a night that never happened! And that is why we are torching all of it!" Stu said.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! I'm a school teacher okay? I'm all for secrecy but I'm not gonna torch a fucking cop car!" Phil told him.  
"Fine. I'll do it." Stu said.  
"Can I help?" Alan asked.  
"Alan!" Chris hit his arm.  
"Yes thanks." Stu said to Alan. Before a phone rang.  
"Shit is that Doug?" Phil asked as they all looked for their phones.  
"Ah it's Melissa!" Stu said as he got out his phone.  
"Don't answer it." Chris told him.  
"I have to, she's called twice already!" Stu shouted before answering the phone. "Hey sweetheart how are ya?" Chris rolled her eyes and got into the car.  
"God that guy is so pussy whipped." Phil muttered as he got in beside her. He looked over at Chris who was smiling. "What?" He asked. She leaned over and kissed him. This kiss wasn't like the one in the store, this one was full of want and like she's waited for it for a long time.  
"By the way I love you too." She said. Phil smiled as he started the engine. Alan got in the back beside the baby.  
"It's so cool breast feeding you know?" Chris turned to him with wide eyes.  
"You didn't!" She yelled. At that point Stu was getting in the car.  
"Yeah we're about to go on a tractor ride so I should probably get going." He said, putting on his seatbelt.  
"What the fuck?" Phil said as he looked out the back of the car.  
"What?" Chris asked as she turned to look where he was. "Oh my god." A sports car pulled up and two Asian men came out. One was holding a baseball bat.  
"Let's go! Out of the car!" One of the men pounded the window on Chris' side of the car.  
"They must started up the tractor. I think it backfired." Stu said from the back.  
"Where the hell is he?" The other Asian man asked with the bat.  
"Hey easy! I think we're looking for the same guy!" Phil explained before he hit the wind shield with the bat. Carlos started crying. "What the hell man?"  
"Why would it be a baby? We're at a winery, that's a goat." Stu said to Melissa on the phone.  
"Where is he?" The Asian asked.  
"We don't know!" Chris shouted.  
"Sir could you please start the tractor?" Stu asked.  
"I'm trying to but we're fucking blocked!" Phil turned around and told him.  
"Hey! There's a fucking baby on board you ass holes!" Chris shouted at the Asian.  
"It's a baby goat!" Stu said to Melissa.  
"Hey what you guys doing here? Making trouble for my business?" Eddie asked as he came outside.  
"Get out of the fucking car!" One of the men held up a gun.  
"Oh my god, Phil Phil they've got a gun!" Chris shouted.  
"I gotta call you back, bye!" Stu said as he closed his phone.  
"Okay shit one sec." Phil shouted as he moved the car and drove over the man with a gun's foot. He shot the gun and it hit Eddie.  
"Oh my god they shot Eddie!" Stu shouted.  
"Shit!" Phil said as he turned the car in reverse and drove backwards, hitting the sports car and going onto the road.  
"Oh my god!" Chris said, hanging onto the door with dear life. The baby started crying.  
"Shh it's okay it's okay." Stu soothed. "What the fuck is going on!" He shouted.  
"Who were those guys?" Alan asked terrified.  
"I have no idea." Phil said as he caught his breath. "You okay?" Phil asked Chris. Her eyes were closed as she nodded. The car fell into silence as Stu's phone rang again. "Why don't you let that one go to voice mail."  
"HA HA HA!" Stu laughed sarcastically. "That's a fake laugh by the way!"

* * *

**Okay! End of chapter 15! Sorry it took longer to write then the others, it was kind of important, but I hope it was worth it. Don't forget to review! I love em reviews. They're like pie. And chocolate. Chocolate pie. Mmmmm... tastes good...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

_Phil stood outside his friend Doug's house and knocked on the door. A few moments later, he heard footsteps coming towards the door and it opened.  
__"Hey Doug."  
"Hey c'mon in." Doug said as Phil came inside. He looked around, taking in the view of the room. "I'll be right back, gotta get changed." He said as he walked to what Phil assumed was his room.  
"Yeah no problem I'll just, I'll wait here I guess." Phil said as he continued to look around. He heard music coming from the other room, so he followed it. As he entered the kitchen he saw a girl at the stove. She was dancing to "You Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC. Phil leaned against the door frame and watched as she mixed the pot on the element. "Nice ass." He said, making her jump.  
"Oh my- oh. Sorry." She turned around and paused the music with the remote. "Sorry. If I knew there would be company over I wouldn't be doing that." She blushed.  
"That's cool. I was just watching." He smirked. She quirked a brow and walked up to him.  
"What were you watching exactly?" She asked.  
"The show." He said, she scoffed.  
"I'm going to assuming you're one of Doug's friends."  
"You'd assume correctly. Phil." He introduced himself.  
"Christen." She said.  
"Hey how come I've never seen you around school before?" He asked.  
"Probably because you never pay attention to anything." She said as she returned to the stove. Just as she went back to what she was doing, Doug came into the room zipping up his jacket.  
"Hey ready to go?" Doug asked.  
"Where're you going?" Christen asked.  
"The movies." Doug said.  
"You're welcome to come if you want. We could share the popcorn." Phil suggested.  
"Yeah I don't think so." Chris scoffed. _

* * *

"Phil. Phil?" Phil could hear Chris' voice as he woke up from his daydream.  
"Yeah?"  
"Were you listening to me?" She asked. He rubbed his face and continued to drive forward. "What's on your mind?" she asked.  
"Nothing, I'm just still hungover, that's all." He said. He turned to Chris who was looking at him like she wasn't buying it for a second. "I'm serious, I'm fine. Just tired." He said. They arrived at Jade's apartment complex and Chris went inside to find her apartment number.  
"I got it." She said as she came back out and headed towards the guys. "It's apartment number 825."  
"Great, let's go." Phil said as they went to look for the room number. Alan began to talk about a random movie he liked.  
"Yeah it's got Ted Danson, Magnum PI and that Jewish actor." He said.  
"Shut up Alan." Stu complained. "What room number was it again?"  
"It's 825." Phil said. Just as they found it a woman came out talking on the phone.  
"I'll call you back, I found him." She said as she hung up. "Thank god he's with his father! Thank god I was freaking out." She said as she took the kid from Alan. "And I missed you." She said as she kissed Stu hungrily. "What the hell happened to you guys?" She asked excited.  
"Actually we were hoping you could tell us." Phil said.  
"What do you mean? I woke up this morning to get you guys all coffees and when I came back, you were gone." She explained. "Why you being so quiet?" She asked Stu.  
"I'm not being quiet." Stu said.  
"You're so cute!" She laughed. "Come on in you guys I gotta feed Tyler." She said as she guided Stu into her apartment.  
"Did you hear that?" Alan said. "Baby's name is Tyler."  
"It's okay Alan. If it means anything, I thought he looked like a Carlos too." Chris said as she patted his back and he went into the apartment. Phil was about to go in but Chris stopped him. "I need to talk to you." she said.  
"Okay." He said as he leaned against the building.  
"I wanted to thank you for what you did back there, signing the forms." She said.  
"It's what you wanted." He said.  
"I know but you could've chose not too." She said as she looked at her feet.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I love you." Chris smiled as he stepped closer to her and kissed her.  
"I know. And if we're going to do this again then I don't want it to be a secret. When we find Doug, we tell him okay?" She said.  
"Okay. We'll tell him when we find him." He said, going in for a second kiss, but Chris stopped him.  
"Well... not right when we find him. Let's wait until after the wedding okay?"  
"Just in case?" He asked.  
"Just in case." She smiled, kissed him, and walked into the apartment.

"Okay what's up? You guys are acting weird." Jade said as she poured a glass of iced tea.  
"Look, it's Jade right?" Phil asked from the couch.  
"Very funny Phil." She laughed as she gave the glass to Stu.  
"Well Jade do you remember Doug?"  
"Are you kidding me? He was the best man at both of our weddings. Your brother right?" She asked Chris who nodded.  
"Exactly. We can't find him and we're getting a little worried." Phil explained.  
"Oh my god, that's so Doug." Jade said as Stu spat his srink out, hitting the baby and making it cry. "Oh no, I'm going to go clean him off. It's okay, daddy didn't mean it." She said as she walked off to her room.  
""That's so Doug"? How is that so Doug? And why does she think she knows my brother?" Chris asked, getting upset.  
"Dude you gotta pull it together, she's seriously hot you should be proud of yourself." Phil said to Stu. Chris hit his arm. "Not as hot as you I mean come on, squeaky voice?" He said. She rolled her eyes.  
"She's wearing my grandmothers ring. The one I was going to give to Melissa!" Stu whispered. "You remember? My grandmothers holocaust ring?"  
"Fuck."  
"She's wearing it!"  
"I didn't know they gave out rings at the holocaust." Alan said.  
"Alan not now!" Chris said as Jade came back.  
"He's okay, he was just hungry." she said.  
"Oh good. Now about last night. Do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" Phil asked as Jade sat down.  
"Um, I haven't seen him since the weddings."  
"The weddings? Okay, and what time was that at?"  
"Well," She said as she pulled out her breast and began feeding Tyler. "I guess it was around one because I had to go back to work and finish my shift. And then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler." Everyone was staring at her breast for a moment before looking away. That is, except for Alan until Chris hit his knee and told him to look away.  
"And was Doug there then?" Phil asked.  
"I didn't see Doug because you guys were all passed out. That is except for you and Chris who I could hear from the bedroom again. The room was a wreck so I just curled up next to Stu. Rarr." She said, looking at Stu.  
"Oh." Phil said, smiling at Stu, then at Chris. "You said again, how many times do you think we did it last night?" He asked.  
"Phil!" Chris said blushing. "This isn't really the time to discuss that."  
"It's always a good time to discuss it." Stu interrupted them.  
"I got a question. You said when your shift ended. So does that make you a nurse, or a black jack dealer?" He asked.  
"No, you know this I'm a stripper." she said. "Well technically I'm an escort but stripping is an excellent way to meet the clients."  
"Smart." Phil said.  
"Savvy." Stu said.  
"That's all in the past now that I've married a doctor." Jade said.  
"I'm actually just a dentist." Stu said. Jade was about to say something when the door burst open and two cops came in with guns.  
"What the fuck!" Chris shouted.  
"Police police! Shut that baby up!" The male officer yelled.

* * *

The four of them were sent down to the police station. Chris, Stu and Alan sat on the bench outside a room while Phil called Tracy and told her that they'd be in Vegas a little while longer.  
"And after we take the fingerprints we take them down here while they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officer." An officer explained to a group of kids who seemed to be on a field trip. "Trust me kids you so not want to be sitting on these benches, we call this place "Loserville"." The kids laughed as they moved on. One particular kid who was fat and had a blonde bowl cut took a picture of Alan with his phone. Alan kicked it out of his hand and the kid stared at Alan for a few seconds before leaving.  
"What the hell Alan?" Chris asked.  
"I don't like the way that kid was lookin at me." Chris rolled her eyes.  
"Billings, Wenneck, Garner, Price. Room three." an officer called from behind them.  
"Okay Trace, gotta go talk to ya later." Phil said as he hung up.

They sat in the interrogation room as the male officer who had arrested them closed the door. The black, female one sat down, as well as the other not too long later.  
"Gentlemen. We got some good news and some bad news. Good news is we found your Mercedes. It was parked in the middle of Las Vegas Blvd this morning. IT's at impound right now." He explained.  
"That's great." Phil said.  
"Yeah, there was a napkin on the wind shield that said "Couldn't find a meter, but here's four bucks"." The officer said as he took out the napkin and placed it in front of them. "The bad news is, we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."  
"No no no that won't work. MY brother's getting married tomorrow we have to be out of here by then." Chris said.  
"You stole a police car." The female officer said.  
"We didn't steal anything. We found it." Stu said.  
"Yeah, if anything we deserve a reward, like a trophy." Alan added.  
"Alan shut up." Chris said as she rubbed her hands over her face.  
"I see ass holes like you everyday." The male officer said.  
"Every _fucking _day!" The woman said.  
"Let's all go to Vegas and get drunk! Whoo hoo!" the man said. "Let's steel a cop car cuz it'll be so fucking funny!"  
"Thinkin you're gonna get away with it. Not up in here." The woman said.  
"Not up in here!" The man shouted.  
"Sir, if I may, I'm assuming that this car belonged to one of you." Phil began.  
"Yeah." The man stated, obviously pissed off.  
"Look, I'm not a cop, I'm no hero. but I'm a school teacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip, that'd look really bad on me." Phil said.  
"What're you getting at?" The man asked.  
"Yeah Phil, what?" Stu asked.  
"Look we don't want anyone looking bad, we need to get to a wedding, and you two don't need people talking about how some obnoxious guy borrow your car last night. The point is I think we can work out a deal, discreetly of course ma'am. What d'ya say?" Phil explained. The officers looked between each other before the woman pushed a clipboard towards the man, and he laughed.  
"Let me ask you a question, do any of you have a heart condition or anything?" They looked at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

"Okay kids you're in for a real treat today!" The male officer said. He guided the four into a room full of kids who were sitting at desks with big smiles on their faces. Chris nudged Phil's arm and he looked down at her.  
"I don't like this." She whispered.  
"Relax, I'm sure we'll be just fine." He assured her. The officer went back to talking.  
"These men have kindly volunteered how to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect."  
"Wait what?" Phil asked.  
"Now there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal." He said as he stunned Stu on the neck, making him fall to the floor in pain. "Or from a distance. Let me show you how it works. Come on gorgeous, ladies first." He said, motioning for Chris to come up.  
"You've got to be kidding me." she said.  
"Come on man, she's a woman, that's not fair." Phil said, pushing Chris behind him. The cop came up to him and glared.  
"Look pal, it's either this, or the cell." He said.  
"It's fine Phil, it's just one stun." She said as she touched the small of his back, assuring him she'd be okay. He turned and looked at her. She could tell he didn't believe what she said, but he let her go.  
"That's it, front and centre." He said as she came walking up in front of the kids. The officer lined up the gun and pulled the trigger. It hit Chris right in the abdomen, making all the kids laugh.  
"Jesus! How is that funny?" Phil asked as the officer laughed too. Chris fell to the floor, clutching her stomach.  
"Okay okay, your turn pretty boy." The officer said. Alan came walking up. "Not you fat Jesus, slide on back." Phil came up and stood by the officer. "Any volunteers? How about yo?" He said to a small Asian girl. She came up and the officer handed her the gun. "Okay it's simple. All you gotta do is point, aim, and shoot." The girl nodded.  
"Look, you don't wanna do this." Phil told the girl.  
"You can do this just focus." The officer said.  
"Don't listen to this guy, let's think this through-"  
"FINISH HIM!" The officer shouted, and the girl shot the gun and hit Phil in the groin. He fell to his knees, clutching his crotch. He laid back against the cold hard floor.  
"Y-you okay?" Chris asked from beside him.  
"Yeah of course, after all it's just one stun." He mocked her. If she wasn't in so much pain she would've slapped him upside the head.  
"Okay we have one more charge left, who wants to take a turn? How about you big boy?" The officer said as he motioned for the _same _boy Alan kicked the phone from earlier that day. _Shit._ The boy came up and locked eyes with Alan. Alan looked back with the same fire in his eye. The officer handed him the gun and the boy lined it up with his face. "Good, I like the intensity..." He said to the boy. Before he could blink, the kid pulled the trigger and hit Alan in the face. But Alan didn't hit the ground, he slowly, while shaking, walked towards the boy. "Oh these big guys sometimes need an extra shot to get em down." he said as he shot another stun gun into ALan's neck, knocking him to the ground unconscious. "Okay kids, who wants to get their finger prints done?"

* * *

Chris, Alan, Stu and Phil sat outside the impound where the Mercedes was being held. The officers let them go after their stun gun duty. Chris was sitting on the steps of the main office shack, rubbing her abdomen. It was in so much pain, she wasn't even listening to what Stu was ranting on about.  
"Fuck those guys you hear me? That was bullshit, I'm telling everybody we stole a cop car!" Stu ranted.  
"They let us go, who cares?" Phil asked.  
"I care! You can't just do that! You can't just taze people because you think it's funny! That's police brutality! Especially you Chris, if I had any idea they were going to taze you there- god! You shoulda said someth-"  
"Stu! It's _fine__!" _She shouted as she quickly walked up to him. "What's done is done let's not bring it up." She said to him.  
"Fine. I'm getting a soda." He calmed down a bit. "Do you guys want anything?"  
"No." She said angrily and sat back down when he left. It was quiet between the three of them for a few moments before Phil sat down next to Chris.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Depends, if you're talking about the stun injury then yeah, it's numb, so I can't feel anything." She mumbled.  
"So what was Stu talking about? I mean why would it've mattered where they tazed you?" He asked. Chris swallowed before answering.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Chris-"  
"No trust me, it's not a big deal." She turned to him and put on a smile. "I'm fine."  
"What about you Al, you good?"  
"I'm just worried." He said.  
"We all are Alan."  
"What if something happened to Doug? Something bad?" Alan asked.  
"Come on you can't think like that." Phil said, noticing Chris go stiff.  
"I mean what if he's dead?"  
"Alan!" Phil said, getting his attention. "He's fine."  
"Sorry... I just can't afford to lose anyone close to me again, it hurts too much. I was so upset when my grandpa died."  
"Oh I'm sorry, how'd he die?" Phil asked.  
"World war II."  
"He died in battle?" Chris asked as Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"No. He was skiing in Vermont, but it was during World War II." He clarified.  
"Chris don't worry, Doug's fine." He told her.  
"Well then why hasn't he called?" She asked.  
"I don't know but we'll figure it out. It'll all be over soon." He said as she leaned her head against Phil's neck.  
"I can't wait to get back to LA. What I wouldn't do for a nice, warm bath right now." She closed her eyes.  
"I was thinking more of a nice, hot shower." He smirked as she hit his arm playfully. "What, I'm not gonna lie. At least use my tub." Stu came back around the corner with a Coke in his hand.  
"Hey and I'll tell you another thing, 6 to 1 odds our car's beat to _shit_." He said as he took a drink. Chris opened her eyes and looked up at him annoyed.  
"Stu not now."  
"No seriously, how much you wanna bet it's fucked up far beyond repair."  
"Okay seriously. Alan and Chris are freaking out, let's not worry them any more." Phil said as he walked up and muttered in his ear.  
"Sorry Chris, sorry Alan. You know what? We'll search the car for clues and everything's going to be okay." Stu assured Alan more than Chris. Hell, Chris knew _nothing_ was okay, but she appreciated the guys assuring her. She was pulled from her thoughts as they heard the car being driven around.  
"Oh shit I can't look at it." Phil said as he turned around.  
"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Chris smiled as she jumped in the passengers seat. "Guys, this is the best thing that's happened all day!" She laughed.  
"Oh thank god!" Stu said.  
"See, it's all going to be all right." Phil patted Alan on the shoulder and the guys got into the car.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I've had a really busy couple of days, and class starts back up this week so I've been busy getting ready and everything is hectic. I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think, and let me know if you know if you've got any ideas on what Stu was talking about with Chris, I wanna know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

* * *

The four of them were on the road while they searched the car for clues.  
"Anything?" Phil asked no one in particular.  
"I found a cigar." Chris said as she threw it out the window.  
"I found a black boot." Stu said. "Men's size six."  
"That's weird." Phil said.  
"Hey guys, what's this, a snake skin?" Alan asked as he held up a used condom.  
"What the hell Alan! Let go of that!" Chris said.  
"Awe come on, ew!" Stu said as Alan threw it onto him.  
"That's a used condom Alan!" Phil said as Stu threw it back at Stu. Alan flung it over to Phil and it landed on his shoulder.  
"Hey! I got jiz on me!" He shouted as the car swerved.  
"Don't move don't move! Phil stop moving!" Chris shouted as she tried to grab it. She rolled down her window and tossed it onto the road. Phil pulled over onto the side of the road.  
"What the fuck man! We gotta pull this shit together!" Phil shouted.  
"Okay okay, honey just calm down. It was just a condom." Chris tried to calm him. Just then, they heard something coming from the back of the car.  
"What was that?" Alan asked.  
"Oh my god!" Chris shouted as she practically flew out of the car.  
"Doug's in the trunk!" Phil shouted as he followed. They all got out and Phil went to the trunk and unlocked it.  
"Doug!" Stu shouted in joy, only it wasn't Doug. A naked Chinese man flung out of the trunk and onto Phil's body, hitting him with a crowbar.  
"Please, please stop!" Alan shouted. Phil pushed the guy off of him and the man hit him across the chest and face with the crowbar, making him fall to the ground.  
"Phil!" Chris shouted. She went towards him but the man hit her in the stomach, then on her back, knocking her to the ground. "Ow!" she screamed. He hit Stu in the chest, then the jaw, sending him to the ground as well.  
"I'm with you! I'm with you!" Alan said to the naked man.  
"You gonna fuck on me?!" He shouted, twirling the crowbar.  
"No! Nobody's going to fuck on you!" Alan assured him. "We'r on your side! I hate Godzilla, I hate him, I hate him too! He destroys cities! Please! This isn't your fault. I can get you some pants." He threw the crowbar at Alan, sending him to the ground last and ran away.  
"What the fuck?"  
"I have internal bleeding, someone call 9-1-1." Stu said.  
"That was some fucked up shit! Who was that guy? He was so mean." Phil said. "Chris? Chris you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine." She coughed, clutching her stomach.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm _fine _Stu!" She shouted.  
"Guys I need to tell you something." Alan piped up, they all turned to him. "Last night on the roof, before we went out, I slipped something into the Jager." Chris crawled over to him.  
"What?! _You're _the one who drugged us?!" She shouted.  
"I'm sorry I fudged up guys." Alan apologized. Chris got on her knees and punched Alan across the jaw.  
"Whoa! Okay calm down!" Phil said, stopping her from hitting him again.  
"What the hell Alan! I swear to god if you try anything like that again I'll rip you to shreds!" She yelled at him.  
"I said I was sorry!" Alan cried. Chris just fell back onto her butt and leaned against the car.  
"So you drugged us?" Stu asked.  
"No, I didn't drug you. I was told it was ecstasy." He said.  
"Wait, who told you it was ecstasy?" Phil asked.  
"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store."  
"Why would you even _think_ it was a good idea to give us ecstasy?" Chris asked.  
"Because I wanted everyone to have a good time! And I knew you guys wouldn't take it, it was just one hit each! I used to do three hits a night." Alan explained.  
"But it wasn't ecstasy Alan, it was roofies!" Stu shouted.  
"You think I knew that Stu! The guy I bought it from seemed like a reel straight shooter." Alan said like he was upset.  
"Oh I'm sorry, are you saying the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" Stu asked sarcastically.  
"Let's just calm down." Phil began.  
"No you fucking calm down!" Stu shouted. "He drugged us! I lost a tooth, and married a whore!"  
"How dare you she's a nice lady!"  
"You are such a fucking moron!"  
"Your language is offensive."  
"Fuck you!" Stu shouted.  
"Phil's right, we need to calm down." Chris said as Phil helped her up.  
"Let's just take a deep breath. Let's just think about this, this is a good think. At least we know who drugged us and that it wasn't some stranger for god knows what reason!"  
"Yeah you're right Phil it's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I wasn't to remind you three of. Our best friend Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse!" Before he could say anything else Chris turned around and punched him.  
"Stu, shut the fuck up!" Chris shouted. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She shook her hand.  
"Look, let's go back to the hotel, I'm gonna make a couple of calls and it's all gonna be okay." Phil said, and went around the car. "And you." He said to Chris. "We need to talk." He said as he got in the car. Chris mentally scolded herself as she got in the back seat. The ride back to the hotel was quite tense between all of them.

* * *

They stepped out of the elevator and were walking down the hall as Alan stopped them.  
"Wait guys, guys, what about the tiger?" He asked.  
"Fuck, I keep forgetting about that god damn tiger!" Phil groaned. "How'd it even get in there?"  
"I don't know, because I don't remember." Stu said as he looked at Alan.  
"That's one of the side affects of Roofies, memory loss."  
"You are literally to stupid to insult."  
"Thank you." Stu ignored him as they entered the villa. There was music playing.  
"What the... did we leave the music on?" Phil asked.  
"I don't think so, but I love this song." Chris whispered, as Alan closed the door.  
"Hey shh! Don't make any sudden movements." Phil said as he bumped into a tall black man.  
"Ahh!" Chris screamed.  
"Who the hell are you?" Phil shouted.  
"No who the hell are you?" The man asked.  
"Quiet quiet, this is my favourite part coming up right here." Someone said from the piano. He turned around and stood up.  
"Mike Tyson?"  
"Here it comes." He started to sing along to the song. "_I can feel it comin' in the air tonight._ Now sing along."  
"_Oh lord._" Alan sang. Chris looked over at him like he was crazy.  
"_But I've been waiting for this moment for all my life..._"  
"_Oh lord._" The rest of them but Chris sang. Then Mike nailed Alan across the face, knocking him out.  
"Holy shit!" Phil shouted.  
"What the hell was that for?" Stu asked.  
"Mister Tyson would like to know why his Tiger is in tour bathroom." The guy, who they assumed was the bodyguard asked.  
"Hold on that was completely unnecessary! I'm a huge fan, when you knocked out Holmes I-"  
"Not now Phil."Chris whispered.  
"Right sorry, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened."  
"It's true. We got into all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend and you wanna go ahead and kill us then do it because I don't care." Stu said.  
"What? Are you crazy what're you talking about?" Chris asked,  
"What? I don't care."  
"Well why the fuck would you wanna steel his Tiger?" The bodyguard asked.  
"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Phil said.  
"I don't believe these guys man." Mike said.  
"Wait a sec, how did you guys find us?" Chris asked.  
"One of you guys dropped your jacket and the room key was in the pocket." The guard tossed the jacket towards Phil.  
"Oh my god that's Doug's." Chris said as she took it from him.  
"That's our missing friend."  
"I don't give a fuck." the bodyguard said.  
"Well did you at least see him?" Chris asked.  
"No, Mike was fast asleep. But if he were up this shit wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." He said.  
"Okay, I know this is asking a lot, but do you think it'd be okay if we came over and looked for some clues as to what happened to him?" Phil asked.  
"Absolutely, how do you think we gonna get the Tiger back anyway." the man said.  
"I'm sorry?" Stu asked.  
"Well we're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You guys brought it here, you bring it back. What d'ya think, forty minutes?" He asked as the two of them headed for the door.  
"Don't make me come back for him." Mike said as the two left.  
"That was Mike Tyson." Stu said to Phil with Awe.  
"Yeah no shit that was Mike Tyson.  
"I'm just saying, he's still got it." He said as they heard Alan stir from the ground and wake up.  
"Al, you okay?" Phil asked as he helped the bearded man up.  
"Guys, how're we getting the Tiger back to Mike's?" Chris asked.  
"I got an idea." Alan said.

* * *

It took a while for room service to arrive, but it did. And Alan ordered a raw steak. The man who delivered it gave him a weird look when he gave it to him. Obviously confused why he would need such a thing. Alan began to shove roofies into the steak.  
"This does not seem fair." Stu said.  
"Hey, it's rock paper scissors. Nothing's more fair." Phil told him.  
"Alan should do it."  
"Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson, and Chris." Phil said as he watched Alan pepper the steak.  
"Why are you peppering the steak, you don't know if Tiger's like pepper."  
"Tiger's love pepper, they hate cinnamon." Alan simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Phil, you should do it."  
"I would but you lost." he told him.  
"Chris?" Stu asked.  
"Don't look at me! I'm a girl."  
"Since when?" he joked.  
"Fuck you and go feed the Tiger." She scolded him.  
"All right, I jammed five roofies in there. Just go in there and throw it in." Alan said, handing Stu the steak.  
"Fine." Stu whined as he walked off towards the bathroom.  
"And make sure he eats the entire thing." Phil called after him. Moments passed and they could hear Stu scream as he left the bathroom.  
"What do we do now?" He asked as he was catching his breath.  
"We wait." Alan stated.  
"Good, cuz I could use a fucking nap." Chris said, rubbing her heads as she headed for her room.

Chris walked in and instantly headed for the bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the shower and stepped in after stripping. She felt relaxed as she was under the water. She felt the dirt and sand wash off of her body, she finally felt clean for the first time that day. She got out and wrapped a towel around her as she left the bathroom. She headed towards her bag to look for something to wear when she heard the door open, then shut again. Phil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding onto the top of her towel. She leaned back into him, completely relaxed.  
"How long do you think we have until the Tiger gets knocked out?" He asked, his lips hovering over her ear before kissing down her neck. She smiled as she turned around in his arms, giving him a proper, full on kiss.  
"Enough." She whispered as he undid her towel, making it drop to the ground. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, returning to the attack on his lips. She could hear him groaning into the kiss.  
"Wait wait wait." He said as he pulled back. She looked confused before Phil's hand moved down in front of her abdomen. "What's going on?" he asked. He could feel Chris pulling away. "No don't do that." He said as he pulled her closer to him. "You can tell me anything."  
"I know." She said as she laid above him. "I just, I don't know if I can talk about it." She closed her eyes. "I swear if I knew Stu was going to mention it-"  
"Stu knows?" Phil asked.  
"Yes, Stu knows. But I didn't tell him, Doug did."  
"Doug knows too?" Phil asked.  
"_Yes_. Doug knows, because he was there too. Look this isn't important right now. What's important is we find Doug and get the hell back to LA for the wedding." She said as she got up off of Phil and began putting on the clothes she was going to put on before he came in.  
"But you will tell me though, won't you?" He asked as he watched her get dressed from the bed.  
"Yes. Of course. You have a right to know, it's just that _I'm_ not ready to let it out yet." She assured him and turned around after pulling her shirt over her head. She walked over to the bed and kissed him.  
"Good. Because whatever the hell this is seems to really be poking at you." He said as pulled her back on top of him.

* * *

By the time it got dark, the Tiger was knocked out and they got it down into the car and headed to Tyson's house. The four of them were squished into the front seat.  
"Hey do you guys know when the next Haley's Comet?" Alan asked, breaking the silence.  
"Who cares man." Phil said.  
"Do you know Stu?"  
"I don't think it's for like another sixty years or something." He told Alan.  
"But it's not tonight though right?"  
"No I don't think so."  
"But you don't know for sure?" Alan asked. "I had a Cousin, Marcus, who saw one and he said it blew his mind. I wanna make sure I never ever miss it. So if you know when there's gonna be one-" Alan was cut off by the Tiger who woke up and growled.  
"Oh my god oh my god! PHIL STOP THE CAR!" Chris screamed. The car swerved from side to side and Phil got scratched by the Tiger. He stopped the car and everyone flew out of the car.  
"What the fuck?" Stu shouted.  
"Stu, Stu it got me!" Phil screamed.  
"Oh my god, you got clawed! You're bleeding!" Stu shouted.  
"Oh my goodness, the car!" Alan shouted. The Tiger was ripping apart the interior of the Mercedes and it shattered one of the windows.  
"What're we gonna do now?" Chris asked.

They decided to push the car. Phil and Stu were in the back, pushing the rear. Chris was on the passangers side, pushing from the side, and Alan had his hand inside the car, steering it as the Tiger growled Alan pulled his hand out.  
"I can't do it!" Alan cried.  
"Get your fucking hand back in there and steer the car!" Phil whispered aggressively.  
"I can't do it!" Alan continued to cry. "I'm to nervous!"  
"Alan we need you buddy, okay. It's your time to shine." Stu said to him.  
"Okay yeah, oh gosh my daddy's gonna kill me." He said as he put his hand back in.  
"That's it, just like that." Phil said.  
"You're doing great Al." Chris smiled at him.  
"Thank you Christen." He smiled.

They arrived at Mike's house and rang the doorbell and the bodyguard answered the door.  
"You're late."  
"Go fuck yourself." Chris said to the man.  
"Whatever, we had to push it the last mile." Phil told the guy.  
"Get in here. Mike has something he wants to show you." He said as he moved out of the way, letting them in.  
"That thing's dangerous, you gotta put it down man." Phil said as they all entered Mike's house.

They were sitting on the couch in Mike's living room.  
"When we got back we took a look at the security cameras from last night." Mike told them.  
"Great." Phil smiled as Mike played the tape. There was Doug, Phil, Stu, Alan, and Chris all laughing with bottles in their hands on the camera.  
"Oh! It's Doug!" Stu said, relaxing a bit.  
"Oh thank god he's alive." Phil said relieved.  
"That's our buddy, that's who we've been missing. We're all friends." Stu explained.  
"Yeah he's my brother." Chris smiled.  
"We're all best friends." Alan smiled.  
"Why don't you pay attention I don't have all night." Mike interrupted.  
"Yeah of course, sorry." Phil said. As they all went back to watching the footage. Alan was walking up on a bunch of rocks surrounding the pool.  
"Hey guys that's me! I've never been on TV before." Alan laughed.  
"Alan this isn't TV." Chris groaned. "TV" Alan began to pee in the pool.  
"Really? Really Alan?" Phil said.  
"Yeah I'll just- Should I wait outside?" Alan asked.  
"Yeah." Mike said. Alan got up and left the living room.  
"And don't touch anything while you're out there!" The bodyguard called.  
"Sorry about that." Phil apologized on Alan's behalf.  
"Yeah, he's not really our friend..." Stu said as they got back to the tape. At this point in the footage, They had the Tiger and were headed out to the cop car.  
"Where'd you guys get the cop car anyway?" Mike asked.  
"We uh, we stole it from these dumb ass cops." Stu smiled.  
"Nice! High five!" Mike laughed, and so did everyone.  
"Can I just say that I've never seen such a beautiful creature before." Phil began.  
"Phil bite your tongue." Chris whispered as she nudged him. Phil looked over to the screen where he was humping the Tiger.  
"Man who does shit like that?" Mike asked.  
"Obviously someone sick. I'm a sick man." He said.  
_"Wait wait wait Chrissy come here!" _TV Phil said as he grabbed her and the two of them began making out.  
_"Dude! That's my sister!" _Doug shouted as he ran up to Phil and punched him.  
"Still wanna tell him?" Chris joked.  
"Fuck yeah. It's worth the punch." He whispered.  
"I hope so. Because if you ever call me Chrissy again that's what you'll be getting." She said as she got up to find Alan.  
"Thank you so much for this. It was hugely helpful." Stu said.  
"And once again we are so sorry we stole your Tiger."  
"It's cool man. It's like you said, we tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Mike quoted. They all laughed.  
"I did say that." They continued to laugh before heading out on the road again.

* * *

**So yeah, hope you liked the chapter. I still wanna know what you guys think's wrong with Chris. I'm trying to get as much chapters as I can up before I go back to school, so enjoy and don't forget to review!**


End file.
